La Gran Búsqueda
by DragShot
Summary: Una cruel guerra y el asesinato de una reina darán lugar a una gigantesca persecución que cambiará para siempre aquél mundo conocido como Aernas; y que se extenderá más allá de los confines del mismo, alcanzando el planeta Tierra de un futuro cercano. Así mismo, cada uno de los persecutores estará pendiente de su propia búsqueda. ¿Podrá un puñado de seres hacerle frente al caos?
1. Prólogo 1: Caballero rojo

Antes de comenzar, les doy la bienvenida a este fanfic. Luego de leer algunos fanfics en este y otros sitios, me animé a escribir el mío también. Parte de una idea poco original en realidad, pero que me da la libertad de experimentar con las situaciones y crear nuevas. Estoy trasladando mi fanfic aquí debido a que el foro donde lo estuve publicando anteriormente está en situación de cierre inminente, por lo que los primeros 26 capítulos aparecerán con notable rapidez aquí (luego de darles una revisada, claro). Por cierto, si usted lector viene de dicho foro... ¡hola otra vez! Te sugiero crearte una cuenta y seguir este fanfic, aquí uno recibe alertas por correo así como otras comodidades de las que no disponíamos allá en el foro.

En fin, ya preparándonos para todo, les dejo algunos detalles que pueden tener en cuenta para entender mejor el contenido:

**- Narración:** Múltiple - 1ra (Dave) y 3ra persona. Cada escena es separada de modo evidente.

**- Manejo de diálogos:** Estilo similar al de un guión teatral.

- nomb: linea (arg) [sub].

_Donde:_

**nomb:** Nombre del personaje (ausente si la identidad es oculta o desconocida).  
**linea:** Línea de diálogo correspondiente. Un término en puntos suspensivos puede dar a entender una interrupción y un salto a la siguiente línea sin pausa. Si estos aparecen en medio, denotan una pausa producto de un titubeo o interrupción.  
**arg:** Acciones en segundo plano, van entre paréntesis. Suceden en el tiempo real en el que son mencionados, pudiendo darse antes, durante o después de una línea de diálogo.  
**sub:** Pensamientos, van entre corchetes. Se interpretan como la voz interna propia de un personaje, normalmente no es perceptible por otros. También se interpretan en tiempo real, implicando una pequeña pausa si aparece en medio de la línea de diálogo.

**- Derechos de propiedad:** Grand Chase, tanto en marca como en contenido, los personajes pertenecientes y en tanto se presenten tal cual fueron diseñados (lo más probable) y demás referencias conocidas son propiedad comercial de KOG. Este material justifica su existencia en el hecho de ser fanfiction, y un material de distribución abierta no comercial.

El fanfic tiene dos prólogos, cada uno correspondiente a uno de los dos protagonistas. Ahora sí, es momento de empezar.

* * *

**Prólogo 1: Caballero rojo**

Durante generaciones, el reino de Kanavan, ubicado al sur del continente Bermesiah, ha sido muy reconocido por la calidad, excelencia y destreza de sus caballeros; pero de entre todos los linajes uno ha sido el más destacado. Los Sieghart han sido caballeros de gran porte, moral intachable y de habilidades verdaderamente intimidantes, pero con el tiempo y tras la Gran Guerra de los Reinos contra Serdín debido a sugestiones de la perseguida asesora y hechicera conocida como Kaze'Aze, han ido cayendo en combate o simplemente, no se les ha podido ubicar por ningún lado; y de esa gran familia de guerreros honorables ya no quedan muchos hombres. Sin embargo, alguien daría pronto la sorpresa.

Era medio día en casa de los Sieghart. Una morada no muy ostentosa, al pie de una frondosa colina con un árbol en su cima. Todo era tranquilidad, pero el llanto de un bebé termina rompiendo ese silencio.

- Partera: Sir Elscud, su esposa dio exitosamente a luz.

- Elscud: (casi pataleando de alegría) ¡Sí! finalmente un vástago digno de mi apellido, algún día mi familia recuperará su renombre gracias a él, lo sé... algo me lo dice...

- Partera: (interrumpiéndolo) Emm... sir... creo que aún no le he dicho que...

- Elscud: ("Montado en su burro") Como sea, como sea, ¡tengo que ver a quien será algún día el mejor caballero de Kanavan y seguramente un digno sucesor!

- Partera: (Resignada) Ah... oh, bueno.

Elscud ingresa a la sala donde, agotada y sudorosa tras el parto aunque de buen semblante, yacía su esposa, con el recién nacido en brazos. El caballero había puesto sus esperanzas en su primogénito, consciente de la relativa crisis por la que pasaba su familia tras apenas haber olvidado la anterior producto de la desaparición de su patriarca, el legendario primer Sieghart.

- Penélope: Vaya, pero si este está requete nervioso por ver nuestro mayor tesoro. Tranquilízate hombre, no quiero que me la contagies con tus nervios (sonríe).

- Elscud: Ok, ok... (empieza a trotar en su sitio cual niño emocionado por un regalo que lleva buen tiempo esperando) me relajo, ya me relajo... ¡listo, Penny! ¡muéstramelo!

- Penélope: (Evidentemente confundida) ¿"Muéstramelo"?... Hmm, me suena a macho, o no... (su semblante cambia por uno de ligero disgusto) no te lo dijo la enfermera, ¿verdad?...

- Elscud: ¿?

- Penélope: No, si tú eres más ansioso que tu padre. Otra vez me vienes sin saber de nada de lo que pasa. Bueno, velo tú mismo.

El rostro de Elscud era un poema luego de ver el fruto de una noche apasionada y 9 meses de ansiosa espera.

- Elscud: Es... ¿es una niña?

- Penélope: Oh ya sabía que ibas a poner esa cara, pero... al menos mírala bien, ¿no es una ternurita? (la alza en brazos y la acerca hacia su rostro, apreciándose un ligero parecido entre ellas dos: tez clara y cara redonda).

- Elscud: Pues... sí, creo que sí... eh (el pobre llora por dentro).

- Penélope: Mi amor, si esperabas un varón, tranquilo que aún estoy aquí... (prosigue con tono pícaro) pero te me aguantas unos meses que así lo dijo el médico, ¿ok?

- Elscud: (Resignado, sin emoción alguna en lo que dice) Bueno... ¿qué más da? Yo estaré afuera, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme a mí o a la partera.

El resto del día, Elscud no quiso abrir la boca por nada del mundo. En cuanto a Penélope, su esposa, la situación no era problema en lo absoluto, ya que por ella daba lo mismo si quien nacía era varón o mujer. Esa noche el distinguido caballero se atrevió a beber más de 3 botellas de cerveza en una noche, algo extremadamente inusual en él. Se sentía defraudado del destino por semejante desatino... ahora sí que tenía un problema, él quería encargarse de devolverle la gloria a su apellido con ayuda de su hijo, pero le salió una niña; ¡vaya desastre! ¿Para qué una niña? tal vez sólo terminaría de aprendiz, ayudante o a lo mucho espadachina de baja clase, nada más. No había futuro tan brillante para una niña como el que hacía falta.

Unas semanas más tarde, se encontraba el caballero frente a su hija. La miraba fijamente, como si algo le llamase la atención sobre ella, se la notaba muy activa, era bastante tosca con sus juguetes y algo ruidosa.

- Penélope: (Se escucha desde el exterior) Amor, ¿me ayudas un rato con estos bultos?

- Elscud: (Recién sacado de sus pensamientos) Ah... claro, ¡ya voy!

El hombre deja su espada junto a la niña de manera confiada, esta logra recogerla y comienza a agitarla de manera aparentemente imposible, de tal forma que cuando su padre regresó instantes después quedó boquiabierto.

- Elscud: Pep... pero... ¿¡pero qué!?

La niña estaba ahí como siempre, en su silla alta de caoba fina, sujetando con algo de dificultad la espada y golpeando a la nada. En ese momento, Elscud la alucinó de 17, con una armadura reluciente, una espada similar a la que tenía en ese momento, con su cabello rojo agitándose al viento con toda la majestuosidad de Kanavan detrás suyo... ¿acaso era lo que parecía?... ¡sí!

- Elscud: (Muy emocionado) ¡Oh por los dioses!... (abruptamente se pone serio) ya deja eso, me vas a volar el ojo, pero... es cierto, no serás niño, pero el talento lo tienes. Entonces no todo está perdido, aún hay una esperanza... (recobra la emoción y alza a su hija en brazos) ¡Aún puedo hacerlo!

La pelirroja lo observa con una perfecta cara de pócker: inexpresiva, apagada, y que evidentemente te hace pensar si estás haciendo el ridículo aunque nadie te vea o le importe.

- Elscud: Bueno... ambos podemos lograrlo... je je. (La sostiene cara a cara frente a sí) Tú recuperarás el honor de nuestra familia, y yo mismo te entrenaré, mi pequeña Elesis.

Y fue así que, desde muy joven, la niña aprendió todo lo que un caballero ha de saber, bajo la tutoría de su padre; quien se las ingenió para enseñarle en un comienzo a modo de juego. Los dos pasaron muy buenos momentos juntos y se encariñaron bastante. Elesis no sólo demostró poseer una gran habilidad con las armas, sino también el carácter y la moral de un caballero Sieghart ejemplar.

Todo marchó de maravilla hasta ese día. La Guerra de los Reinos se había puesto dura y estaban reclutando a los mejores al campo de batalla. Eventualmente, y por más que buscase evitarlo contal de no separarse de su hija por mucho tiempo, Elscud fue convocado. Era un viernes en el atardecer, al pie de una colina. A sus 6 años, esto significaba mucho para Elesis: ella temía perder en la guerra su ser más amado. Ambos lo recuerdan muy bien.

- Elesis: ¿En verdad te tienes que ir, papá?

- Elscud: Cariño, ya te dije que solo será por una temporada. Unos mesesitos y estaré de vuelta en casa.

- Elesis: Te voy a extrañar, vas a hacernos falta.

- Elscud: Hey, tranquila, yo te prometo que voy a regresar; y para tener una escusa, quiero que conserves esto.

- Elesis: (Sorprendida) Es... ¿tu espada?

- Elscud: Siempre lo fue, y gracias a ella pude ver el tesoro que tenía ante mí. Ahora es tuya (se la entrega). Has sido una bendición y la mejor hija que pude haber tenido.

- Elesis: Gracias papá (una lágrima recorre su rostro, y sin poder aguantar más los sentimientos en ese momento, lo abraza al bode del llanto). ¡Te quiero!

- Elscud: Y yo más, mi niña (se toma el tiempo de secar el rostro de su hija). Ahora tengo que irme. Cuídate, cuida a tu madre y a tu hermano. Usa tu espada para proteger a los tuyos. Serás alguien grande algún día hija, y sin importar nada yo siempre estaré profundamente orgulloso de ti.

El hombre se aleja, ella se queda ahí parada hasta que su silueta desaparece tras la cima, con la promesa presente... mas tras meses y meses de sentarse al pie de la misma colina, la espera nunca terminó.

A los 2 años de su partida, se supo de la desaparición del caballero. Elesis se la pasó 2 meses encerrada en su habitación.

Ahora, a sus 15 años, Elesis ha seguido las enseñanzas de su padre y se ha convertido en la líder de los Caballeros Rojos, con una destreza y fuerza sin precedentes, y la firmeza que una vez reflejaron los ojos de él. Se juró a sí misma llegar hasta el mismo fin del mundo, con tal de hallar a su progenitor, y en base a este juramento es que ha llegado hasta donde está: una caballero élite, de las mejores del reino, heroína varias veces agasajada por sacar de apuros a la gente; un poco jactanciosa y de personalidad algo gruñona, pero digna de su apellido. Su búsqueda la llevará por un muy largo camino.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, no duden en comentar. Acepto bardeos si por lo menos proponen alguna solución interesante.


	2. Prólogo 2: Un fresco inicio

Ahora viene el segundo prólogo, presentando al otro protagonista de esta historia. Básicamente, es mi instrumento para hacer que cosas raras e inesperadas pasen, con la posibilidad de desvirtuar la historia y dar lugar a algo más propio. Por supuesto, su participación en la historia tiene un propósito. Él tiene además el rol compartido de narrador de esta historia, contándola un par de días antes de lo que sería el final, cuyos detalles me reservo por razones obvias :P .

En fin, a leer, que este no es tan largo.

* * *

**Pr****ólogo 2: Un fresco inicio**

Año 2075, tras la pesada guerra entre palestinos e israelitas por una metida de pata norteamericana y miles de muertes en conflictos en los países africanos; los Estados Unidos han logrado su objetivo: apoderarse económicamente de todos los países en vías de desarrollo, salvo contadas subpotencias que aún existen para esta época. La Internet luego de 20 años de lucha judicial se declaró como bien público y su acceso como un derecho fundamental, nada menos que gracias a los magnates que se hacían ricos con sus servicios de publicidad, ya que lograron mover influencias y asegurarse de que ya nadie se pudiese meter con la "libertad de expresión". Sin embargo, el control social norteamericano mediante métodos convencionales (moda y publicidad por TV) se han ido en picada en varios sectores, sobretodo en los de desarrollo estable como aquí en Sudamérica; ya todos los países de por aquí han salido de crisis y están creciendo a un ritmo ni tan aprisa, pero constante. Se podría decir que, como todo imperio que se expande demasiado, el dominio de los yanquis está comenzando a debilitarse y fragmentarse precipitadamente.

Aquí en una modesta urbanización, en medio de todos los suburbios entre cerros que se han armado durante la migración que se vivió a inicios de siglo, vive su humilde servidor; y ya que la historia tiene que ver conmigo, se preguntarán sobre mí. Bueno, no soy gran cosa... bah, tampoco un don nadie. Me llamo Dave, y digamos que vengo de un hogar roto, prematuramente... roto. Mis padres tuvieron muchas discusiones en cuanto llegaron a los 40 (creo que les chocó la edad o algo así) y yo fui el primero en pagar los platos rotos, siendo prácticamente expulsado de casa a los 14 años, pues no aceptaban mis aspiraciones y esperaban que yo los mantuviese de viejos, cosa que hubiese aceptado con gusto si hubiese sido un pedido espontáneo y no un "propósito de vida"... ¡les juro que así sonaba la cosa! Supongo que eran algo egoístas. Tuve que arreglármelas para terminar mis estudios técnicos de diseño y programación trabajando en lo que se pudo, pero al final descubrí que tenía mis mañas. A los 16 terminé todo y renté un departamento por mí mismo.

Ah, recuerdo cómo todo empezó. Era la mañana de un día medio gris, como siempre. Yo salía hacia mi trabajo como de costumbre. Me dedico a desarrollar y comercializar software por mí mismo o por medio de empresas mayores. Ese día tomé un colectivo que me dejó a unas cuadras de la oficina, y a mitad de caminata me encontré frente a un pequeño montón de cajas y desperdicios de oficina, juntándose de seguro para venderlos a un reciclador. En un inusual arranque de curiosidad, me acerqué a husmear por ahí y encontré algo peculiar entre todo eso: una especie de alhaja, como una perla, muy llamativa, morada, con una base que parecía enchapada en oro y un sello en el interior... en fin, excelente para mi estante. Sin esperar más, la recogí y me la llevé al despacho.

Esa noche en casa, subí la foto de esa perla a Facebook (la veterana de la redes sociales, fue fundada en la década del 2000 y todavía existe. Increíble, ¿cierto?). A más de uno le pareció interesante. Una vez apagadas las luces, saliendo del baño, me pareció notar que la perla tenía un brillo bastante raro; mas no le di mayor importancia y me fui a dormir. No tenía idea de lo que acontecería la mañana siguiente.

Ese sí era un día más alegre de lo que es costumbre. Luego de arreglarme para salir me pareció oír un ruido extraño y voces como de niña desde la sala, pero no me asomé a ver sino hasta que estaba listo para irme. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vi un vórtice electromagnético muy fuerte en medio de todo y la perla parecía haberla ocasionado, estando a un lado del vórtice. La energía emitida era tal que como estaba fui arrastrado, pero antes me topé con uno de los estantes que había dejado mal colocados hace días (¿por qué diablos no puedo ser más ordenado, ¡por un demonio!?) y del tremendo golpe quedé inconsciente.

En fin, básicamente, aquí es donde empieza mi cuento.


	3. Cap 1: Encaminándose

Finalmente es hora de empezar. Este capítulo si es mediano.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Encaminándose**

Era una tranquila mañana en las afueras de Serdín, pero nadie se confiaría tanto conociendo bien lo problemático que puede ser ese sector. Las criaturas se ocultan por doquier, esperando la menor oportunidad para asaltar al paso o tratar de ingresar a algún pueblo fronterizo a saquear lo que se pueda, de modo que todo el lugar se hallaba resguardado por una inmensa muralla vigilada día y noche por guardias y arqueros que no lo piensan dos veces antes de defender el reino de cualquier posible amenaza. Una sombra se asoma ante la única puerta que hay en esa muralla, la cual sobra decir que tenía más vigilancia remota que el mismísimo carruaje real. Una joven cubierta casi por completo por una túnica negra, como si tratase de ocultar su identidad. Vale, ¿ya se dieron cuenta?: era Elesis intentando pasar desapercibida.

- Elesis: (Cubierta, se presenta ante los guardias. Habla con una voz fingida más gruesa de lo que es para despistar) Buenos días, caballeros. Solo vengo de paso.

- Guardia1: (Dirigiéndose a su compañero) Hmm... bueno, es tu turno de revisar, ¿no?

El compañero el guardia se acerca y revisa con poca minuciosidad en busca de algo sospechoso. Apenas se atreve a palpar superficialmente a la joven... tal vez su apariencia sombría le quitaba confianza, considerando el hecho de que era un novato. En cierto instante, una de sus manos da contra su cintura y nota algo debajo.

- Elesis: (Se oye molesta) Si fuera usted no me la pasaría manoseando ahí mucho tiempo...

- Guardia2: Ah.. ¡Ups!... lo siento.

- Guardia1: [Pero qué baboso...]

- Elesis: Si tanto le intriga lo que traigo, es mi espada. Por si no lo han notado, no es muy seguro ahí afuera si vas solo. Ahora, si me disculpan, no pienso perder más tiempo con practicantes.

- Guardia2: Ehm...

- Guardia1: Ya déjala pasar, sopenco. Y tú, espero que la guardes bien ahí dentro, de lo contrario te ganarás un gran problema.

- Elesis: ¿Y tenías que decirlo? Ya he estado aquí varias veces (su mentira parece sonar convincente). Buenos días.

La joven hace su ingreso mientras al pobre guardia le cae una reprimenda que pareciera venir de su madre. Ya dentro, Elesis se baja la capucha, se acomoda el cabello un poco y empezó a andar por la calle.

- Elesis: [La he vuelto a hacer, ¡qué buena soy! Ahora a buscar esa convocatoria que encontré en el anuncio y de ahí a buscar a mi padre... y de paso a esa tal Kaze'Aze que de seguro tiene que ver en esto. Ah, ¡pero esa bruja me las va a pagar con creces!]

Unas horas más tarde, se la puede ver en medio de una sala amplia, casi repleta de candidatos para la convocatoria; la mayor parte de estos eran jóvenes, sobran las explicaciones para la ausencia de los veteranos.

- Elesis: (Desconcertada) De acuerdo... creo que esto va a ser más fácil de lo que pensé...

- Arme: Hola, ¿decías algo?

- Elesis: (Voltea) Ah?... oh, una maga...uy qué miedo.

- Arme: Ehm... bueno, sólo estaba siendo amable, si no es mucho pedir...

- Elesis: Te agradezco tus buenas intenciones, pero ahora tengo prisa.

- Arme: Osea, ¡hooolaaaa! Todos la tenemos. Para muchos entrar en el grupo es una cuestión personal, ya que perdieron a sus padres gracias a la metiche esa de Kaze'Aze. Bueno, yo no, gracias a los dioses [y a ser adoptada, supongo, jeje]. De hecho vengo con la pura intención de ayudar, y aprender algunas cosas interesantes por mientras...

- Elesis: (Frívola) Bien, empieza cerrando la bocota, que ahí viene la instructora.

- Arme: (Hace un gesto de fastidio y se alinea en formación) [¡Qué pesada es esta mocosa, por Zen!]

Todos se callaron y en un par de segundos, el salón quedo en absoluto silencio. La instructora se acerca y observa a cada uno de los aspirantes a los ojos. Su mirada era de pocos amigos, y con semejante frialdad empieza a expulsar a quienes no le pareció lo suficientemente preparados para probar suerte.

- Instructora: Ok, veamos... tú, largo... tú, quítate... tú te quedas, tú... ¡hazme el favor de arreglarte el cabello, y largo!... tú, ¿a qué demonios viniste?, ¡fuera de mi vista!...

- Elesis: (Realmente disfruta el espectáculo) [Excelente, menos estorbo en medio significa menos tiempo antes de que le rompa el hocico a esa bruja de cuarta]

Luego de tan sólo 10 minutos, sólo quedaban algo de 25 personas.

- Instructora: bueno, ustedes no se ven tan mal... o al menos no pusieron cara de niñita llorona cuando les eché un vistazo, lo cual es un buen comienzo. La maestra les estará esperando en la academia central a esta hora (les entrega a cada uno un papel con una fecha y hora anotadas), no quiero tardanzas o mejor ni vengan. ¿Entendido?

- (El resto): ¡Sí!

- Instructora: Ok... ahora largo, les espera una pequeña prueba mañana.

Esa noche, Elesis se alojó en una posada cercana a la academia de caballeros. Le costó un poco dormir al principio, no paraba de pensar en su padre y en los buenos momentos juntos.

- Elesis: Descuida papá, ya voy por ti... te prometo acabar con lo todo lo que se interponga para sacarte.

Al día siguiente, Elesis se presentó puntual a su entrevista. Curiosamente, coincidió con otros 5 espadachines, quienes la miraron con semblante de estar pensando "a esta nos la despacharemos primero". Casi de inmediato se presentó una mujer alta y rubia, tenía una mirada de asesina, una armadura roja y una gran espada, que se notaba recién pulida. Uno de los chicos se puso pálido ante tal aparición. Al hablar se le escuchó en tono autoritario.

- Knight Master: Bueno jóvenes, si los he juntado a los 6 es para ponerlos a prueba entre sí, ya que poseen habilidades similares.

* * *

Unos cientos de kilómetros al este, en la isla Eryuell, se inicia una nueva sesión en el consejo central de los Elfos.

- Elf Master: (Hay tanta bulla que ya no soporta el tipo) De acuerdo señores, ¡silencio por favor!, la sesión inicia. El tema de hoy: las tropas que enviaremos de la Elven Corps al reino de Serdín en colaboración con los humanos.

- Tribuno: Si me lo permite, señor, no me parece muy buena idea eso de enviar algunos de los mejores con ellos...

- Parlamentario: Esas son tonterías, si queremos deshacernos de estas guerras tan absurdas provocada por la bruja Kaze'Aze, tendremos que enviar toda la ayuda posible.

- Otro tribuno: Bueno, pero tampoco podemos enviarlos a todos...

- Parlamentario: ¡Sólo algunos, pues! De entre los mejores y otros no tan buenos, para no perder demasiado peso aquí.

- Tribuno: Aún así involucra cierto riesgo, ¿no les parece?

- Parlamentario: Bah, ¿sólo por unos cuántos? además recuerda que esas bestias primero deben pasar por Kanavan antes de poder llegar hasta aquí... y en ese reino parece haber temporada de caza indiscriminada de bestias salvajes o algo.

- Tribuno: Pero por favor, no te dejes engañar, además recuerden que los humanos ya no son del todo confiables...

- Otro tribuno: Oh, no, ya vi por dónde viene esto... otra vez nuestro respetable y digno miembro del tribunal con su paranoia.

- Tribuno: Que no son paranoias, es en serio... nadie se puede confiar de otra gente así... a-a la primera que se aparecen ¿no?

* * *

De vuelta en Serdín, el último grupo del día llega a la academia de caballeros. Esta vez se trata de un grupo de 5 magos, todos llegaron puntuales y estaban charlando amenamente mientras esperaban.

- Sid: (Un mago con un traje color plomo con destellos violeta, ojos café y el pelo alborotado) A propósito, ¿con quiénes se encontraron ayer en la primera convocatoria?

- Luna: (Una joven con un vestido color blanco y cian, ojos azules y un largo pelo lacio castaño claro) Bueno, yo conocí a un arquero encantador. Además de apuesto es listo y muy atento... la verdad no está nada mal para su puesto. Espero volvérmelo a cruzar por ahí.

- Hugo: (Alguien que a decir verdad parecía haberse dedicado más a la alquimia. Llevaba consigo varias pociones colgando de su traje azul oscuro y eran visibles por todos) Pues yo vi a uno de esos "asesinos" de lo que tanto se habla por ahí. De veras que el tipo era enigmático, nunca dijo ni pío en todo el día; pero la verdad no le veo gran cosa.

- Arme: (Una jovencita de aspecto infantil, traje violeta, cabello violeta, ojos violeta encendidos y llenos de vida. Todo lo que faltaba para complementar su aspecto era que fuese parte del clan de los Magos Violeta... del que por cierto, sí formaba parte) Veo que fui yo quien se llevó la peor parte. Yo me crucé con una espadachina antipática. Era frívola, arrogante, y al parecer muy seria en lo que hace. No entiendo cómo es que no hizo ni una mueca cuando la horrible esa de la instructora se le paró en frente, ¡en verdad esa tía era una bruja! Hasta a mí me dieron escalofríos, pero los disimulé bien y no me dijo nada. A decir verdad espero no volverla a ver, con decirles que por hablarle amistosamente casi se manda de vuelta a casa a patadas.

- Luna: ¿De veras? uy, qué pesada.

- Hugo: Últimamente he visto gente así, aunque no me cuadra tanto disgusto.

- Arme: Las cosas no están mejorando, es de esperar que todo el mundo ande de malas... en especial los arrogantes de los caballeros.

- Cratus: (Un joven mago con un traje púrpura oscuro, saco con camisa y pantalones. Su pelo caía sobre su rostro, cubriéndole el ojo derecho. El izquierdo lucía de un color entre azul y rojo, pero estos tonos no parecían entremezclarse claramente en ningún punto. Un sombrero fedora en él era su distintivo) Esos tipos se creen la última chupada de mango sólo por ser fuertecitos, te hablan con voz de mando y te miran como menos. Como si la diferencia fuera superioridad...

- Luna: Vamos, tampoco todos son así.

- Arme: Ehm... chicos, ahí viene la...

Todos se callan y se forman, una señora se acerca gentilmente y les pide sus datos. Luego, pasan al siguiente salón, donde un grupo de magos veteranos los espera.

* * *

- Elf Master: (Golpeando un pequeño mazo sobre la mesa para llamar la atención) Ok, ok, pongámonos de acuerdo de una vez, ¿quieren? No tenemos todo el día, faltan más plenos sobre asuntos internos y ya son las doce.

- Parlamentario: Bien, como le decía, yo propongo a Julio, Héctor, Lire y Goram de entre los mejores y a Caleb, Federick y Zack como refuerzo; ya que si bien no son los mejores que tenemos, tampoco son malos.

- Tribuno: Sí, por mí está bien.

- Elf Master: Entonces que así, sea. Envíen de inmediato un comunicado a la Elven Corps para que los ya nombrados se pongan a disposición. Se cierra la sesión [al fin, empezaba a casarme de esto... ¡qué griterío!].

* * *

- Instructora de magos: Bueno, ya tenemos las muestras; y después de las pruebas que rindieron, nuestros maestros han decidido que quien pasará de inmediato al equipo de búsqueda que estamos formando será... (los 5 cruzan los dedos y se emocionan como si de niños chiquitos se tratase) ¡Arme!

- Arme: (brincando de la emoción) ¡Sí!

- Instructora de magos: Has demostrado tener un mayor control sobre la magia y un mejor equilibrio con tu maná. Bien hecho.

- Sid: Vaya, felicitaciones Arme.

- Luna: Sí, te lo mereces.

- Instructora de magos: En cuanto a los demás, todavía pueden formar parte de otros grupos, ella tan sólo forma parte del titular, se necesitan refuerzos en otras regiones y no sé si a ustedes les gustaría formar parte de ellos.

- Hugo: Faltaba más...

- Cratus: ¡Claro!

- Luna: Cuente con nosotros.

- Instructora de magos: Acompáñenme entonces. Arme, creo que para ti es todo por hoy. Ve a la sala central donde te esperará la maestra del grupo principal.

- Arme: (Emocionada) De acuerdo, ¡y gracias por todo! [Esto solo se podría poner mejor si esa antipática se quedase a mitad de camino. Eso espero, en verdad].

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo, y en medio de la arena se podían apreciar los vestigios de una dura batalla. Elesis se hallaba en medio de todo, algo cansada y luchando por respirar; los otros 5 caballeros estaban inconscientes en el suelo. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que aún no regresaba en sí por completo.

- Knight Master: Buen trabajo, después de todo, no eras pura boquilla como pensé.

- Elesis: ¿Qué cosa? ¡Nadie va a decir que soy una bocona!

Elesis se pone furiosa y se abalanza con todo sobre la maestra, quien la esquiva por milímetros y de un sólo cabe la envía de cara al suelo.

- Knight Master: Este... creo que ya estás agotada. ¿Por qué mejor no te tomas un descanso? Considérate con un pie dentro.

- Elesis: (Se emociona) ¿De veras? ¡Genial!... e-es decir (recupera la compostura)... Bien, gracias.

- Knight Master: Ok, ve a darte una ducha y te espero en el salón con la siguiente prueba.

Esa noche, la maestra les asignó una misión adicional a cada una de las tres... sólo Elesis hizo rabieta.

- Elesis: ¿Es todo? ¿Solo una manzana?

- Knight Master: Puedes traer tantas como se te antoje, pero debes someter al Trent por tus medios y traerme al menos una.

- Elesis: (Muy fastidiada) Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

- Knight Master: Pero si tan fácil dices que es, ¿de qué te quejas?

- Elesis: No me gusta que me subestimen.

- Knight Master: Oye, nadie aquí tiene corona, así que sólo cumple tu misión y luego podrás darte por miembro.

- Elesis: (Resignada, pero sin superar su fastidio) !Ahh!... de acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo!

A la mañana siguiente, la joven partió de mala gana hacia el bosque al sur de Serdín, donde se hallaban los Trent, árboles gigantescos con bellas manzanas en ellos, pero eran muy ariscos y agresivos, y rara vez vistos.

- Elesis: "Táeme una manzana del trent", bla, bla, bla... les voy a demostrar a esos ineptos con quién se han metido.

En medio del camino se hallaba ella, rodeada de un paisaje acogedor y un cielo despejado; implorando a los dioses que algo interesante le pasara antes de que cayera rendida del aburrimiento.


	4. Cap 2: Punto de Inserción

Ya viene siendo hora de ver cómo les va a los demás.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Punto de Inserción **

Se hallaba Arme en en taller de magia oculto en el bosque. Traía consigo varias cosas, entre ellas una perla sellada violeta. Despejó la mesa y colocó las cosas, en ella había dibujada una especie de tablero circular, con una estrella de 5 puntas.

- Arme: Ok, a recuperar la otra perla (se trona los dedos). Esta misión de entrada que me asignaron va a ser pan comido.

Organiza los objetos con cuidado y pone la perla en medio del tablero, este se ilumina en los trazos sobre la madera y Arme inicia el conjuro:

- Arme: _In nomen dei deus Zen, invocato mysticum vires mei maiores... ¡Aperta! ¡Aperta! ¡Aperta, dimensionem ostium!_

Todo tiembla alrededor por un momento, seguidamente un vórtice se abre. Un viento fuertísimo sopla en el interior del cobertizo, despeinando a la maga violeta; mas en su rostro no se aprecia otra cosa sino satisfacción.

- Arme: ¡Oh sí! ¡Perfecto! Ahora, a por la perla.

En unos instantes otra perla idéntica a la que uso para abrir el vórtice salió de este y le pegó en la cara. Producto del accidente, el vórtice se sobrecargó, volviéndose inestable y colapsa, desvaneciéndose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Arme: (Tapándose la nariz) ¡Auuu! eso dolió mucho... bueno, al menos ya tengo la condenada perla esa. ¡Ahora ya nada me impedirá unirme! Hmm... me pregunto qué habrá puesto inestable el vórtice, por lo general eso nunca pasa. (Alza los hombros en señal de despreocupación) En fin, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

Todo era oscuridad mientras mis sentidos iban regresando progresivamente. Primero pude escuchar, luego logré sentir que respiraba, de ahí mi vista comenzó a volver aunque estaba nublada... y de ahí empezó el dolor.

- Dave: Augh... ay... carajo... mi cabeza... ehm... esperen, ¿dónde estoy?

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba detrás de unos arbustos, al parecer en medio de unas colinas. El dolor que sentía era intenso, casi no podía recordar nada. Me asomé afuera, era un campo despejado, había un camino en medio; ¿sería que estoy en la Sierra?... entonces comencé a recordar lo último que me había pasado.

- Dave: Hmm... ¿eso parecía un vórtice creo? Eso lo explicaría. (Fastidiado) Nunca más debo recoger las cosas tiradas, tamare. ¿Cómo demonios voy a volver ahora? Menos mal que estaba desocupado.

De pronto oí una voz, una que nunca más olvidaría. Se oía como una chica, y una bien disgustada.

- Elesis: "Táeme una manzana del trent", bla, bla, bla... les voy a demostrar con quién se han metido. ¡Argh! Si no encuentro algo interesante que hacer o que aplastar ¡me voy a morir!

- Dave: Ah... disculpe, ¿sabe en donde estamos ahora?

- Elesis: Oh genial, un viajero perdido. Bueno, forastero, estamos en el Bosque del Gran Árbol, si buscas posada hay un reino aquí cerca, Serdín... pero, un consejo, no le hagas caso a los guardias de la entrada, son unos inútiles.

- Dave: ¿Serdín?... ¡ough! (se soba la cabeza)... ese nombre como que no me suena.

- Elesis: Oye, ¿te... encuentras bien?

- Dave: Ni tanto. Si te contara lo que me pasó, no me lo creerías; pero te puedo decir que acabo de despertar tras esos arbustos con una jaqueca terrible. Me cuesta trabajo recordar.

- Elesis: Bueno... ya que no estas del todo bien, mejor ven conmigo. Aquí afuera no es muy seguro ni de día... ehm... solo estoy de pasada. Me encomendaron cazar al Trent. No me tardaré y de ahí te escolto a Serdín si quieres [espero no arrepentirme de esto].

- Dave: Ah ¿en serio? Vaya, gracias, qué detallazo. Ah, por cierto, ya recuerdo mi nombre. Soy Dave, ¿y tú?

- Elesis: Ehm... soy Elesis, renombrada caballero de Kanavan, y miembro de los Caballeros rojos [¡Ay no! ¡Acabo de soltar la sopa! Vamos Elesis,¡ disimula!]... p-pero te pido que por favor no andes con el chisme. Odio que me acosen todos por eso (le extiende la mano).

- Dave: (Se la estrecha) Descuida, yo entiendo. Un gusto. Bueno, yo soy desarrollador de software, nada más (ríe un poco); pero muchos me reconocen por mi buen trabajo, así que renombrado también... creo.

- Elesis: (No puede evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de su inesperado acompañante) [¿Desarrollador de qué? Naah, mejor ni le pregunto, el sujeto luce simpático. En fin, al menos ya tengo con qué desaburrirme]. Bien, será mejor avanzar. Quiero llegar a tiempo al almuerzo.

- Dave: Oh sí, el hambre es horrible.

- Elesis: Es cierto, nadie puede hacer las cosas bien con el estómago vacío. Me extraña no haber visto ningún bicho todavía.

- Dave: ¿Ah sí?, ¿y como de qué tipo?

- Elesis: Ah, ya sabes: criaturas raras de ojos saltones, estatura variable, de mal aspecto y por lo general te atacan ni bien te ven... lo de siempre.

- Dave: [Alto, no recuerdo eso... empiezo a creer que no caí en la Sierra exactamente] Ehm... Elesis, me puedes decir exactamente todo acerca de este lugar... digo, ubicación, zonas cercanas, hasta el nombre del planeta si es necesario... eso, ¿podrías?

- Elesis: Pues... a decir verdad, no entiendo por qué lo pides [o en verdad se golpeó muy fuerte o el pobre sufre de amnesia], pero está bien. Veamos... (Señala con su índice derecho) Nuestro planeta se llama Aernas, estamos en el oeste del continente Bermesiah, ya te dije que Serdín está por allá, y bueno el bosque este que ya te dije cómo se llamaba.

- Dave: (facepalm) Diossss... nada de esto me suena, ¿a dónde demonios fui a parar?

- Elesis: ¿Qué te sucedió exactamente?

- Dave: Todo pasó tan rápido que aún no he terminado de asimilarlo... no sé, estaba en mi casa, me arreglaba para salir, me había encontrado ayer una perla morada, chiquita, con una base dorada, unas alhajitas y... una especie de sello interior con forma de una "W" invertida...

- Elesis: ¿No hablarás de una perla sellada?

- Dave: Supongo que ha de ser eso. Cuando salí a la sala se abrió un vórtice de la nada y me succionó con todo y perla... pero por desordenado me topé con el estante y quedé inconsciente. (La espadachina hace una ligera mueca al intentar no hacer risa del incidente) Y, bueno, recién me he despertado aquí, te encontré y ahora estamos conversando.

- Elesis: Entonces... ¿tú provienes de otra dimensión o algo así?

- Dave: ¿Ah?

- Elesis: Es todo lo que se me ocurre.

- Dave: ¿Y lo dices como si fuera algo común?

- Elesis: Pues lo es, Aernas no es la única dimensión que se conoce. No serías el primero en terminar varado en un sitio totalmente desconocido, de cualquier forma. Aunque lo raro en sí es: ¿qué hacía una perla sellada en otra dimensión?

- Dave: Hmm... no tengo ni la menor idea.

* * *

De vuelta en Serdín, llegaron los elfos enviados desde Eryuell. Una de las mejores fue enviada directamente con la maestra.

- Lire: (Una señorita de aspecto algo llamativo, rubia y de ojos claros, vestida de verde. Se mostraba un poco tímida, es la primera vez que sale de su isla) Ehm... ¿buenas?

- Knight Master: Así que tú eres la enviada de la Elven Corps para nuestro grupo de búsqueda. Bien, supongo que eres tan buena que no necesitas probarlo... ¿traes tu arco contigo?

- Lire: Ah eso... ¡claro! (Sonríe) Nunca salgo sin él.

- Knight Master: Hmm... bueno, eso dice mucho. Bienvenida. Tendrás dos colegas más, pero ahora están en su misión de admisión; así que tendremos que esperarlas hasta la tarde.

En eso, Arme llega corriendo, casi tropieza con una grada del salón.

- Arme:¡A-ay!

- Lire/Knight Master: ¡Cuidado!

- Arme: (bamboleándose) ¡Uff! por poco. Eso estuvo cerca (nota la presencia de la elfo). Ehm... ¡hola! ¿te conozco?

- Lire: Hmm... creo que no.

- Arme: En ese caso, soy Arme, un gusto.

- Lire: Ah, gracias. Me llamo Lire, vengo de la isla Eryuell.

- Arme: ¿Eh? ¿Qué esa no es la isla de los elfos? (se fija en las puntiagudas orejas de Lire) ¡Vaya! Un elfo por aquí, qué curioso.

- Lire: Sí, eso... creo. (Se sonroja) Según me dicen no es muy común ver uno por aquí ¿cierto?

- Arme: Sí, pero ¿qué importa?

- Knight Master: Arme, ella será una de tus dos compañeras en el equipo.

- Arme: ¡De lujo!... pero ¿quién es la otra?

- Knight Master: Se llama Elesis. Es una caballero, muy buena con la espada; pero aquí entre nosotras, es algo gruñona.

- Arme: Espere, ¿usted dijo UNA caballero?

- Knight Master: Pues... sí, ¿hay... algún problema?

- Arme: Ah... no, no. No es nada [¿¡La pelirroja!? ¡NOOOOO! ¡Demonios, esto no es justo!... (voz llorosa) ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?]


	5. Cap 3: Trent - 1º parte

Ok, capítulo 3: Dave y Elesis van a por el Trent, pero dicen que en bosque uno nunca está solo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Trent - 1º parte**

En medio de tanta plática fuimos avanzando. El sol se había posado en su punto más alto cuando Elesis y yo llegamos a la parte realmente densa del bosque. Simplemente todo estaba cubierto de árboles y arbustos, era fácil que algo se ocultara ahí. De pronto, se oyen crujir unas ramas; Elesis me detiene y desenvaina su espada. Hasta entonces no sabía cuán buena será en realidad con una de esas...

- Elesis: ¡Atrás! Alguien nos está siguiendo... (levanta su espada) no hagas ningún ruido.

- Dave: Ok.

- Elesis: ¿Qué te dije?

- Dave: ¿Hm?... oh [no jodan].

Nos quedamos en absoluto silencio. Por un momento parecía haber sido una falsa alarma, hasta que...

- Elesis: ¡Bicho! (lanza un rápido ataque directo con su espada, un goblin que salió de la nada cayó inconsciente y casi partido en dos).

- Dave: (Hace una gigantesca mueca de intriga) Hmm... ¿qué diablos es eso?

- Elesis: Un goblin, los hay por cientos aquí... todos son igual de molestos.

- Dave: Ya veo, mejor no nos quedemos a esperar más. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba el dichoso Trent?

- Elesis: Descuida, ya estamos cerca.

No avanzamos mucho hasta que más sonidos raros se hicieron notar en la espesura del bosque.

- Dave: (levanta la mirada) ¿Un rugido?... Dime que fue tu estómago.

- Elesis: Tampoco tengo tanta hambre (otra vez se escucha el sonido)... oye, lo escucho.

- Dave: (El ruido se convierte en un estruendo de ramas crujiendo y gruñidos) ¡Mierda! ¡EMBOSCADA!

- Elesis: ¡Oye, yo quería decir eso!

En medio de la espesura, montones de goblins y criaturas semejantes, pero más grandes y fornidas salieron al ataque. En eso logré recordar que traía mis 2 armas conmigo, debido a que a menudo los alrededores del barrio donde residía no eran precisamente de mucha confianza, sobretodo durante las noches. No esperé indicaciones para empezar a realizar disparos como un demente.

- Elesis: ¿¡Qué demonios!?...

- Dave: ¿Acaso esperabas que saliera al bosque indefenso?

- Elesis: (Mete un codazo a un orco detrás suyo) ¿Qué son esos? (decapita de un espadazo a un goblin)

- Dave: Pistolas de descarga por plasma... son recargables. Tú sabes, la inseguridad está por todos lados.

La carnicería duró un buen rato, decenas de orcos y goblins aparecían en horda a cada momento y a todos nos los cargabamos. Al final yo conté como 183 tiros a la cabeza y Elesis dio que había enviado a algo de 200 criaturas a mejor vida.

- Dave: (Respirando agitadamente) Wow, hugh... qué loco, nunca había aplastado tantos adefesios... sólo mira esos... o-ojos, saltones y amarillos.

- Elesis: (También agitada) Espero que esos hayan sido todos, necesito guardar energías para el Trent. (En su cansancio no nota una roca, tropieza y cae sobre Dave) ¡Ahhh!

- Dave: (En tonito seductor) Hey... no pensé que te hubieras cansado tato, niña.

- Elesis: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Malpensado! sólo me tropecé... (Ambos estallan en risas).

- Dave: Ten un poco más de cuidado, tienes suerte de que estuve aquí para frenar tu caída.

- Elesis: Sí, jeje... alto. ¿Escuchaste eso?

- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿Otra horda? ¡No por favor!

- Elesis: No, no... éste es grande.

Nos arrimamos a un arbusto, en medio del bosque, en un pequeño espacio despejado y rodeado completamente de árboles, se hallaba una criatura de al menos 3 metros; su cuerpo era un tronco, y tenía lo común de su entorno... básicamente era un árbol con patas, por lo que era fácil confundirlo. En la copa habían varias manzanas colgando.

- Elesis: Me pidieron una, pero yo les voy a llevar el lote completo con todo y contenedor.

- Dave: (nervioso) Hmm... Eli... pu-puedo llamarte así, ¿verdad?... no estarás pensando en... hmm...

- Elesis: (la malicia se nota en su mirada) Sí, lo estoy.

- Dave: (Suspira) Bueh, te apoyo entonces, esa es una cosota. ¿Recuerdas lo de los adefesios? Pues olvídalo, este es el adefesio.

- Elesis: No, gracias. Es mi responsabilidad traer lo que me pidieron y conseguirlo por mis medios, pero igual te agradezco la manito con la emboscada.

- Dave: (Se encoge de hombros) Eh... vale, lo que digas.

Esperamos ocultos y silenciosos como predadores. En un momento el Trent se dio la vuelta y Elesis, aprovechando el descuido se lanzó con todo al ataque.

- Elesis: ¡HAAAAAAA!

- Dave: [Al menos no debería gritar tanto...]

- Trent: ¿Hmhlm?... ¡BLARG!

De una embestida, Elesis salió volado y cayó sobre la copa de un árbol, rodó varias veces de campana y cayó al suelo de bruces.

- Dave: (No contuvo la voz) ¡OUCH! Eso tuvo que doler...

- Trent: (Se voltea) ¡RAWR!

- Dave: Oh, oh... [¡carajo! Yo y mi bocota... ¡patas para qué las quiero!]

Comencé a correr por mi vida, si no ataqué fue porque me lo pidió Elesis, y viendo su velocidad de reacción en el anterior ataque, no me pareció necesario. Seguramente aparecería detrás de él en un rato; anunciándose a gritos, como de costumbre... ¿verdad? Seguí corriendo, vi un árbol y decidí treparme. Craso error: me resbalé, pues estaba fangoso y no era firme.

- Dave: (se cae de trasero) ¡Ough! ¡Qué mal!

- Trent: (levanta el brazo, a punto de golpearlo) ¡BLARG!

- Dave: (Aterrorizado) ¡Whoaaaaaah!

_...CONTIUARÁ..._


	6. Cap 4: Trent - 2º parte

Ahora la segunda parte. No me salió tan grande como esperaba.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Trent - 2º parte**

- Dave: (se cae de trasero) ¡Ough! ¡Qué mal!

- Trent: (Levanta el brazo, a punto de golpearlo) ¡BLARG!

- Dave: (Aterrorizado) ¡Whoaaaaaah!

_...CONTIUARÁ... ahora mismo._

El impacto dañó severamente el tronco del árbol del que me había caído, apenas si me pude safar de esta a tiempo. El Trent volvió a corretearme por todos lados y la dichosa caballero seguía sin aparecer.

- Dave: Vamos... Eli... (se detiene en seco) ¡aaaahhhhaha!

En lo que llamaba a Elesis con mi mente (como si pudiera), no noté que el Trent había acortado camino y me encerró. Dicen que todos tenemos cierto instinto, cuando nos vemos en aprietos, que nos da dos opciones: enfrentarse o huir; y dadas las circunstancias, ya había huido bastante.

- Dave: ¡Al demonio la manzana!... (saca su arma) ¡Te voy a dejar sin hojas, fenómeno!...

- Elesis: ¡ESPERAAA!... (sale justo detrás de Dave, de su espada parece emanar una especie de luminosidad azul)... ¡ESPADA DE FUEGO!

No sé cómo; pero su espada pasó de azul a rojo en un instante, comenzó a arder en llamas y, al momento en que la blandió, se generó una ráfaga en al aire tan ardiente que dejó sobrecalentada mi arma. Apenas me pude cubrir para evitar quemarme. Tras el ataque pude ver al Trent varios metros delante, horrorizado y en llamas, dando manotazos al aire tratando de apagar el fuego en sus ramas. En su desesperación el Trent cogió una roca enorme y nos la arrojó...

- Dave: No lo creo (saca la otra pistola, acumula energía y dispara al proyectil. Parte de éste se fragmenta, por lo que cae en pedazos sin dañarlos). Buen intento, novato.

- Trent: (Se sigue sacudiendo) ¡OULAGR!... ¡RULLFF!

- Elesis: Oh... ¿el arbolito se está quemando? Descuida, yo te ayudo con eso... (da un salto altísimo y lanza dos ráfagas de aire en corte, ambos cruzados y consecutivos) ¡CRITICAL X!

- Trent: ¡BLARG!... ¡OULAGR!... hugh...

- Dave: Bueno, eso le va a doler mañana.

La ráfaga fue tal que le hizo serios cortes y apagó el fuego. La bestia cayó inconsciente. Elesis se acerca y toma una manzana. Viendo que estaba en buen estado, la limpia y se la come.

- Dave: Oye, espérame.

- Elesis: (Degustando) Hmm... nam... ñam...

- Dave: (Prueba otra) Hmm... nada mal... pero las prefiero más jugosas.

- Elesis: ¡Jajajaja-... -eek! (¡se le atoró la manzana!) ... cof!... cof!... cof!... cof!

- Dave: Hey, ¡ten más cuidado! He visto gente asfixiarse por estas cosas... a ver... (le ayuda a deshacerse del trozo aplastándole el diafragma desde atrás).

- Elesis: Cof!... cof!... ay... uff... (lo aparta) mejor, gracias.

- Dave: Me diste un buen susto, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Elesis: (Medio avergonzada) Hmm... claro [Muy bien, esto es embarazoso].

- Dave: [Sólo espero que la vergüenza no la esté comiendo como me parece...] Ok, ¿y ahora?

- Elesis: ¡Ejem...! Bien, me pidieron una manzana, pero para que se hagan una idea de con quién están tratado, les llevaré el árbol entero como ya te dije.

- Dave: No sé si sea una buena idea, ¿ya viste lo que hace esa cosa?...

- Elesis: Bah... me lo tumbo en dos patadas. No podrá hacer nada.

- Dave: Ah, claro, como cuando casi me da una paliza (voltea los ojos en ademán sarcástico)... de acuerdo.

Iniciamos el regreso arrastrando el tremendo bulto de hojas quemadas, ramas y manzanas. Ya comenzaba el sol a descender cuando volvimos a pasar por aquél lugar por donde había llegado, mi punto de inserción... en ese momento tuve la corazonada de que regresar iba a ser algo realmente complicado.


	7. Cap 5: Llegada al reino

**Capítulo 5: Llegada al reino**

Debían ser las 3 de la tarde cuando logramos avistar a lo lejos la gran muralla que protegía a Serdín de los intrusos. En eso, Elesis notó que la mirada se me iba a otra cosa que no era precisamente la muralla.

- Elesis: ¿Qué piensas?

- Dave: ¿Sabes lo que se siente darte cuenta de que estás perdido, sin saber siquiera a qué distancia de tu hogar estás?... (Elesis lo piensa) porque se siente raro. Ahora, tratar de buscar posada aquí en unas horas va a estar un poco complicado... ni siquiera tengo dinero. ¿Cuál es la unidad monetaria aquí, por cierto?

- Elesis: Pues las Rupias U.U . Casi en todos lados son válidas, para evitar problemas de comercio.

- Dave: [Al menos ya tienen mercantilismo... no he caído en un medioevo después de todo] Hmm... ya veo, tal vez eso me sirva de algo. ¿Has oído alguna vez de esos "caza tesoros" que buscan cosas descompuestas o antigüedades, las arreglan y las venden?

- Elesis: (Escéptica) Sí, y creo que eso es para bobos.

- Dave: Bueno, sólo era una idea. Además, no tengo muchas opciones.

- Elesis: Vaya calor que hace... necesito algo de beber.

Luego de un rato llegamos a la puerta... puertota, siendo más específico. Habían dos sujetos que al parecer hacían de guardias.

- Guardia 1: ¡Alto!

- Elesis: Blah, blah, blah... ¿ustedes de nuevo? Creí que ya estarían lejos molestando a alguien más.

- Guardia 2: [¿Cuándo ha estado esa aquí?] Ehm... no, aunque tal vez nos transfieran... a un mejor puesto. Ahora a la re...

- Elesis: Te puedes ir jodiendo si esperas tocarme un sólo pelo, traigo prisa, y ahora sí va en serio.

- Guardia 2: Ok, ok... pásale... ¡pero tú no!

- Elesis: ¡Nada de...!

- Dave: E-espera Eli, creo que nuestro querido amigo no ha entendido un par de cosas. Permítame explicarle, mi estimado: yo vengo de un barrio con costumbres que... podrían calificarse de raras, es cierto, pero hay una en particular; justo para los creídos como tú... ¿por casualidad sabes cuál es?

- Guardia 2: Ehm...

- Guardia 1: Ay, no, otro extranjero loco...

* * *

- Arme: Y entonces... ¿cómo es la isla Eyruell?

De vuelta en Serdín, las dos compañeras dialogaban para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a la tercera integrante del equipo.

- Lire: ¿Hm?

- Arme: E-es que me gusta saber de lugares, y nunca he ido allí, pero dicen que es en verdad muy hermoso y lleno de naturaleza... ¿es eso verdad?

- Lire: Pues... sí. Hay bosques, jardines muy fragantes y bellos, animales adorables y, bueno, nosotros los elfos de guardianes de todo el equilibrio ecológico que hay. Últimamente las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles con lo de Kaze'Aze y todo eso; por eso nos animamos a colaborar con los humanos, a fin que todos juntos logremos arreglar todo o algo. Realmente me gustaría que ambas especies volvieran a ser como una sola. Ya sabes, lo de antes.

- Arme: Sin duda. Pues, saber eso es motivador, y si necesitas que alguien no ande de bocona...

- Lire: (Sonrojada) ¡Sí, por favor!

- Arme: Jejeje... puedes contar conmigo.

- Lire: Gracias. Entonces... ¿amigas?

- Arme: No... ¡Compinches hasta las últimas consecuencias! (Ambas estallan en risas, aunque Lire se oye más discreta)

* * *

- Dave: (Cuelga al guardia en una de las puntas de madera que sobresalen de la pared... cabeza abajo) Ahora, anda tócale las cositas a tu hermana y no me friegues baboso.

- Guardia 1: ¡Oye, basta...! (intenta ir a separarlos)

- Elesis: (Interponiéndose) ¡Métete y terminarás peor! (Hace sonar sus nudillos)

- Guardia 1: (Helado del pánico) Ehm...

- Guardia 2: Ahrg... ¡estos chicos están locos!

- Dave: Ok, basta, Eli; esto no vale la pena. Además, no soy bravucón... aunque reconozco que lo disfruté un poco.

- Elesis: Oye, no se vale, yo quería divertirme con este otro...

- Dave: Ya jugaremos otro día, déjalo en paz... ¿no te da lástima?... ¡Oh cielos! ¡la entrega!

- Elesis: Bien... voy por el árbol (se retira un momento y de atrás de unos arbustos saca al Trent, todavía inconsciente). Está pesado, ayúdame (de pronto, el Trent comienza a reaccionar).

- Trent: Ougrr...

- Guardia 1: (Por poco y se moja del pánico) ¡AAAHHH! ¿¡De dónde demonios sacaron esa bestia!?

- Elesis: (Propina un puñetazo al Trent, éste queda inconsciente otra vez) ¡A callarse!

- Dave: (Fastidiado) Genial. Encima de ahuevados, miedosos. Lo que faltaba. Ya vámonos, Eli

* * *

A kilómetros del lugar, en una isla desierta copada de tinieblas, se oyen unas voces en medio de la funesta oscuridad.

- Loid: (Una voz muy profunda, no parecía humana) Hmm... Algo no anda bien aquí...

- (Voz Misteriosa): ¿Sucede algo, señor?

- Loid: (Serio) Sí... (pausa breve) alguien no le puso las 4 cucharadas de azúcar a mi café.

- (Voz Misteriosa): Oh, vaya... ¿desea que mande a ejecutar al responsable?

- Loid: Naah, escuché que es su primer día como prisionero. Además, lo hizo bien cargado como me gusta... pero hay otro problema.

- (Voz Misteriosa): ¿Y bien?

- Loid: Se trata de algo sumamente complejo, involucra fuerzas que van más allá de la comprensión de cualquier mortal de nuestro mundo... de hecho, va más allá de él.

- (Voz Misteriosa): Hmm... de acuerdo, ya no lo entiendo señor.

- Void: (Hace silencio un momento, luego prosigue) Algo está afectando nuestra línea de tiempo y está interfiriendo con mis planes... pierdo mi visión del destino y no me gusta nada.

- (Voz Misteriosa): ¿Entonces?

- Void: (Se le agota la paciencia) Dehm... e-el punto es que necesito que me hagas un favor. Ve de infiltrado a Serdín y consigue información para mí.

- (Voz Misteriosa): Como usted ordene, señor.

* * *

Ya en las calles de Serdín, Elesis y yo nos hallábamos en medio de la miradas de muchos, cosa que no es de extrañarse cuando traes arrastrando un árbol viviente de 3 metros de alto al que la mayoría teme.

- Dave: ¿Disfrutas tus 15 minutos de fama?

- Elesis: No le veo el chiste... todos nos miran con cara de miedo.

- Dave: ¿Segura?, ese te mira con una cara de... mejor olvídalo [si le digo que le vio las piernas sé que lo va a matar, así que no diré nada, jaja].

- Elesis: Ok, yo ya me cansé, tomemos un descaso... (ve un puesto de bebidas) y unos refrescos también.

- Dave: (Respira algo cansado) Buena idea, me leíste la mente.

* * *

En su despacho, la maestra se encontraba en diálogo con un sujeto vestido que vestía un uniforme marrón.

- Knight Master: Estas tres son las mejores que tenemos (coloca tres expedientes sobre el escritorio).

- Informante: Bien, entonces, si todo sale bien, ¿serán ellas nuestra principal arma para restaurar la calma a las afueras de la muralla?

- Knight Master: Por supuesto. Aún tienen muchas cosas en qué mejorar; sin embargo, juntas tienen más que suficiente para acabar con esas alimañas, al menos, por un buen tiempo.

- Informante: De acuerdo. Notificaré de esto a la torre de vigilancia.

- Knight Master: Y yo me encargaré de que estén listas para el trabajito (su mirada da a entender que tiene un plan).

* * *

- Dave: Oye, por cierto... (da un sorbo de su smoothy) esos poderes con la espada, ya sabes, la de fuego y el Critical X... ¿cómo es que lo haces?

- Elesis: Bueno... ehjm! (se siente un poco adulada, se sonroja un poco) hace falta un laaaaargo entrenamiento. Mi padre fue quien me enseñó esas técnicas cuando era una niña.

- Dave: Interesante, ambos tiene el mismo gusto por las espadas, ¿no es así?

- Elesis: Pues... ehjeje, digamos que sí.

- Dave: ¿Y te interesaría hablar de él?

- Elesis: (Su semblante cambia de inmediato) Eh...

- Dave: Ou, no me digas que algo malo pasó o dije algo malo...

- Elesis: Es que... sí hubo un problema. Tubo una sangrienta guerra hace años y lo llamaron. Se perdió en una de las expediciones buscando a una peligrosa hechicera y no se sabe más de él.

- Dave: (Medio cabizbajo) Vaya, lo lamento. Fue horrible el enterarse, supongo.

- Elesis: Sí, pero descuida. Ya lo he superado.

- Dave: Menos mal... (se le acabó la bebida) Yo ya terminé, ¿y tú?

- Elesis: (Da un último y largo sorbo, terminando la suya) Igual. Hora de seguir.

Pagamos (bueno, ella pagó) la cuenta y salimos con el paquete hasta llegar a la dichosa Academia de Caballeros de Serdín. El edificio era de tamaño considerable y estaba bien resguardado.

- Elesis: Bien, al fin. Creo que te debo las gracias por tu ayuda Dave, pero si alguien te ve, estoy perdida.

- Dave: Entiendo. Probaré suerte por ahí.

- Elesis: Espero que te vaya bien "por ahí" (sonríe)... nos veremos luego... e-en la plaza ¿ok?

- Dave: De acuerdo, buena suerte. Bye.

- Elesis: [¿Será eso una despedida?] Hasta luego.

Y allí va, en busca de su oportunidad... como todos hemos hecho alguna vez. Me cae curioso el parecido de nuestras líneas de vida, supongo que entre esta dimensión y la anterior hay más diferencias de contexto que de otra cosa. Ahora estaba solo, un forastero en un intento de ciudadela, sin comida ni dinero... tenía que pensar en algo.

Reviso mi tableta de bolsillo, o pad como se estila decirle, y veo que son las 5 de la tarde. Todavía tengo unas horas.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo las primeras 3 chasers finalmente se encontrarán por primera vez. ¿Qué dirán por el Trent? Gracias por leer.**


	8. Cap 6: Serdín

**Capítulo 6: Serdín **

Ahí estaba yo, un forastero completamente distinto al habitante promedio; sin comida, sin hogar y sin una sola moneda que valga... no tenía ni en qué caerme muerto. Y ni qué decir del panorama, aquello era confuso: yo que pensaba que mi tecnología superaba en siglos a "esto", pero el asunto no era tan simple. Se podían apreciar artefactos que usualmente se verían en un museo de cultura medieval, así como dispositivos reconocibles fácilmente hace 70 años. Era una suerte de sopa de la que difícilmente se podía entender algo.

Volviendo a lo que les contaba, estaba yo en la plaza de Serdín esperando alguna idea para sacar algunas "Rupias" (si no recuerdo mal el nombre), ante un inoportuno vacío de ideas, decidí darme un par de vueltas, a la espera de algo útil o de una iluminación.

* * *

En el salón de la academia, nuestras heroínas se encuentran por primera vez ante la maestra, ocasión que Elesis no deja pasar para alardear hasta donde le sea posible; pero esta vez algo le salió mal.

- Arme: (Atónita) De acuerdo, si antes creía que tenías algo mal en la cabeza, ahora no me cabe la menor duda.

- Lire: Oigan... ¿qué es esa cosa? Parece un árbol.

- Elesis: Se llama Trent, y ha sido durante años una molestia para los lugareños... hasta que legué yo y lo hice puré (aires de presumida).

- Lire: Oh, ¿en serio?... ¡Genial!

- Knight Master: Sí, claro, excepto por un detalle: esa criatura ha sido declarada protegida y nadie puede ni tiene por qué eliminarla. Nos va a meter en problemas señorita Elesis.

- Elesis: (Sorpresa) ¿¡Qué!?

- Knight Master: Así es.

- Arme: Y ahora tú, como la responsable, tienes que devolverlo al bosque.

- Elesis: Bah, ¿yo?

- Arme: Sí, tú lo trajiste, y está bien; pero ahora regresarlo es asunto tuyo.

- Elesis: Vaya, todo este esfuerzo por nada.

- Lire: (Apapachando al Trent, éste está encantado con los mimos que le brinda la joven elfo) Entonces... ¿no me lo puedo quedar?

- Arme: Lo siento, Lire, pero me temo que no.

- Lire/Trent (¿?): Ohhh... (a Lire se le bajan las orejas como cachorro)

- Elesis: Vaya, sí que le caes bien a esa cosa. No puedo creer que me halla hecho el detallazo para nada.

- Knight Master: (Fastidiada) No me mires a mí, yo sólo te pedí una manzana.

* * *

Luego de una hora de terminar de perderme, me topé con lo que parecía ser una suerte de "venta de garaje". La curiosidad finalmente pudo más y me acerqué a observar qué había en oferta.

Al comienzo creí arrepentirme de dedicarle el tiempo a un montón de chucherías, hasta que entre tanta bola hallé algo interesante: un reloj muy fino, al parecer con destellos de oro; no le vi el problema hasta que pregunté.

- Vendedor: Ah, eso. Pues se descompuso en una de esas... pensar que un día fue el tesoro de mi familia y ahora, tengo que rematarlo ćomo chatarra.

- Dave: (Sonríe para sí mismo) [Creo que puedo sacarle provecho a esto...] Oh sí, se vé muy mal, tal vez pueda arreglarlo... pero, en ese estado no le veo mucho chance.

- Vendedor: Lo sé... todos han dicho eso y ya estoy cansado de verlo ahí. ¿Sabes qué? Te lo regalo, a lo mejor lo fundes y haces un lindo anillo o lo vendes por gramo. Yo no sé hacer esas cosas.

- Dave: Me parece bien.

Tomé el dispositivo y me lo llevé. Reía por dentro y daba gracias al Altísimo, ahora sólo era cuestión de componer la dichosa falla: un engrane suelto ^_^ . Usando el destornillador de mi multiherramientas lo reparé en dos patadas. Listo, pareciera una joya histórica y es toda mía... ahora a venderla bajo buen palabreo y a asegurarme la noche.

Más tarde conseguí dar nuevamente con la plaza, y justo a tiempo. Ahí estaba ella: pelirroja, labios encendidos, iris rojos e intensos como el rubí y la fiereza de un puma... Elesis comenzaba a caerme más interesante de lo que me esperaba. No era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, pero tenía lo suyo (Y... me acaba de pillar contándoles esto. Ya no esperen sus medidas). Desde cierto punto era muy hermosa y, bueno, nadie me ha prohibido "salir de cacería" ¿no?; además, aún necesito a alguien para no perderme más aquí.

- Dave: Oh, miren nada más quién llegó.

- Elesis: ¿Dave? Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Dave: Hmm... algo de 20 segundos, recién acabo de llegar.

- Elesis: Ya veo. Creo que terminé por allá.

- Dave: (Intenta alargar la conversación con algo de timidez) Y... ¿cómo te fue?

- Elesis: MAL, mal. Lo que pensé me iba a dar puntos extra con la maestra no hizo más que dejarme en ridículo... (disgustada, asume un tono de como que se está quejando) tuve que regresar al Trent disque porque lo declararon "protegido" o no sé qué cosa.

- Dave: Bueno, de seguro es alguna especie rara que está en peligro de extinción, y de ahí prohibieron su caza. Eso explicaría porqué nadie se lo ha cargado antes. Por estas vainas es que uno ya no puede dispararle a nada tranquilamente en estos días.

Se hace un pequeño se distrae un segundo.

- Elesis: Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

- Dave: (Desorientado) ¿Ah?... ¿qué?... Oh, Eli. Pues... no sé. Supongo que ir a cenar, ya me está dando hambre. Felizmente ya tengo con qué pagar la cuenta esta vez.

- Elesis: ¿Ah sí?... a-alto... (soprendida) ¿Conseguiste dinero?

- Dave: Eeejijijiji (le enseña una pequeña bolsita de cuero, la agita y se oye que está repleta de monedas).

- Elesis: (Boqueabierta) ¿De dónde... sacaste eso?

- Dave: Pues... conseguí un lujoso reloj de pared de la tienda de un bobo, según él no tenía remedio. Qué iluso. Tanto así que me lo regaló, ¿manyas? :D

- Elesis: Hmm... no ._. ... y menos lo último.

- Dave: (Facepalm) Ahh... hrrr... bueno, sólo me regalaron un reloj lujoso a manera de chatarra el cual supuestamente estaba completamente estropeado; lo reparé en un minuto y lo vendí a otro bobo. Creo que tenía un nombre inscrito: "Kirchoff" o algo así [ese nombre me suena, y no a relojería... ¿ley de Kirchoff? No entiendo qué tendría que ver con relojes analógicos, debe ser una coincidecia].

- Elesis: Espera... ¿dijiste Kirchoff?

- Dave: Ehm... ¿sí?

- Elesis: No sé mucho de esas cosas, pero esos relojes antiguos valen una verdadera fortuna. ¿Cuánto conseguiste?

- Dave: [Voz melódica] Adivina...

- Elesis: A ver... ¿cien? (Dave hace un gesto con la mano indicando que la cantidad era en realidad mayor) ¿doscientos?... ¿trescientos cincuenta?

- Dave: Te estás acercando.

- Elesis: Oh vamos, ¿cuánto pudieron haber pagado por un reloj de segunda?

- Dave: (Lo dice despacio, con aire de quien no lo termina de creer) Quinientas rupias.

- Elesis: ¿¡CÓM-!?... (se detiene abruptamente para no llamar la atención, luego prosigue) ¿Cómo demonios sacaste tanto dinero solamente con eso?

- Dave: ¿No te digo que el sujeto era un bobo?

- Elesis: (Recupera la serenidad) Entonces guarda eso... medio kilón no es algo que se deba andar en un simple saquito a estas horas.

- Dave: Jejeje... mejor vamos a buscar algo de cenar. ¡Ah! Y permíteme invitarte esta vez, ya que te debo esa malteada.

- Elesis: (Se sonroja un poco) Bueno... está bien.

Saliendo fuimos a un restaurante no muy lejos, no era un cinco estrellas pero a los dos esa comida nos cayó de maravilla. Y sólo quedaba el hotel... parecía tan fácil, aunque no andaba de ligón ese día; de lo contrario, le dejo al lector la tarea de imaginarse qué habría podido hacer. Todo marchó sobre ruedas hasta el hotel: se habían quedado sin habitaciones... ¿salvo por una?

Menuda mierda. Necesito un milagro.


	9. Cap 7: Todo por dormir

**Capítulo 7: Todo por dormir**

Esa noche, Elesis y yo pasamos un buen rato uno en companía del otro, sobretodo en ese restaurante: "Pata de Arpía a la Providencial" o algo así era el nombre del plato principal. Salimos a gusto, no sin antes pagar la cuenta. Por el momento todo iba bien, en definitiva comenzaba a caerme aún mejor la pelirroja; vaya baúl de sorpresas que resultó, solo hacía falta quien diera con la combinación correcta de palabras, gestos y emociones para acceder a esa otra Elesis a la que de pila llamaba 'Eli'. Nos buscamos una posada para poder descansar, aunque la única cerca era la misma donde Elesis había pasado la noche anterior. Al llegar a la recepción, surgió un pequeño inconveniente.

- Dave: ¿Dis... culpe?

- Recepcionista: Como escuchan, ahora sólo nos queda una habitación.

- Dave: (Voltea hacia Elesis un momento) y... ¿de qué tipo de habitación estamos hablando exactamente?

- Recepcionista: De una para dos, felizmente. Posee una cama de 2 plazas.

- Elesis: Ah...

- Recepcionista: Ohhh... Ya veo lo que está pasando. Oigan, descuiden; en realidad no es una cama, sino dos. Lo que pasa es que antes era un cuarto para uno solo, pero lo ampliamos y le adjuntamos otra. Aún queda la otra frazada en el armario, así que... si desean las pueden separar. Sin compromiso ni nada.

- Dave: ¿De veras? (Se dirige a Elesis, ella se veía algo incómoda con la situación... y muy sonrojada) Oye Eli, podemos separar las camas, tranquila.

- Elesis: (Recobra la compostura, y el color del rostro; habla más tranquila) Bien. Tomaremos la habitación, pero esta vez yo pagaré. Ya te hice gastar suficiente, Dave (en eso recuerda el tremendo festín que se dieron en el restaurante).

- Dave: Pues... Yah, queda.

* * *

A donde se intente observar, hay oscuridad absoluta.

- Loid: Y bien, ¿traes alguna información?

- Voz misteriosa: Ahm... no mucho por ahora, señor. Parece que buscan formar un equipo especial para defender Serdín de las invasiones, pero todavía no han concretado nada.

- Loid: Hugh... bueno, se están tomando su tiempo. En todo caso, mantente alerta e infórmame de cualquier eventualidad importante.

- Voz misteriosa: Como ordene, maestro.

Se hace silencio durante unos segundos.

- Loid: Ah... por cierto, ¿averiguaste por ahí algo sobre tu...? bueno, ya sabes quién.

- Voz misteriosa: Ehm, no... todavía nada. Es como si hubiese desaparecido de Kanavan, lo que sería raro según como era hasta donde recuerdo.

- Loid: Era muy joven cuando la dejaste, ¿no es así?

- Voz misteriosa: Apenas una niña.

- Loid: Descuida, mi fiel alumno, eventualmente aparecerá; y mientras tanto, no te descuides de Serdín.

- Voz misteriosa: No se preocupe, señor.

* * *

- Arme: Uhgh... Ohm... Ahh... Huh... ¡Curación! DX!... ¡fiugh!

Nuevamente en el mismo taller oculto, Arme había vuelto a las andadas. En la oscuridad de la noche, su magia negra tomaba fuerza, mas era en realidad su magia blanca la que buscaba probar.

- Arme: Uff... parece que puedo lidiar con quemaduras de tercer grado. En teoría, si usara un báculo más grande amplificaría mejor mi magia.

Observa su mano un segundo, hace un instante la había destrozado con un relámpago y ahora estaba como si nada. Sonríe para sus adentros, hasta que un gruñido la interrumpe.

Arme: ¡Ups! Sí que necesito comer algo, jeje (sale corriendo de su escondrijo).

* * *

Minutos después estábamos en la dichosa habitación. Yo pensaba que Elesis querría separar las camas pero luego ella desistió de la idea, excusándose de sentirse muy cansada y que ya no le importaba dormir con un chico por primera vez en 6 años.

- Dave: ¿6 años sola?

- Elesis: ¿A poco no lo crees?

- Dave: Cueno, yo pasé 2, así que... sí, me la creo.

Comencé a desvestirme la parte superior, habían pijamas para los huéspedes; cosa que a decir verdad no entendí el porqué, pero tal vez solo era costumbre de por ahí.

- Elesis: (Se ruboriza) Oye, ¿qué estás...?

- Dave: (Se detiene, la observa un segundo) ¿Qué?, ¿esperas que me ponga la pijama encima de mi ropa después de haber vagado por casi todo Serdín y salvarme de que un árbol mutante me aplastara?

- Elesis: [Wow, ¿cómo dijo todo eso de golpe?] E-este... no, no, me refiero a que... al menos... (su voz se oye irritada) al menos espera a que me retire ¿no?

- Dave: (Se lo toma a la ligera) Ah ¿eso? No hay ningún problema, no tengo mucho pudor, menos cuando se trata de mujeres, Al fin y al cabo, todo está en tu cabeza y yo estoy soltero, no me debo a nadie por ahora.

- Elesis: [Vaya sinvergüenza que resultó este] Bien, desvergonzado, no sé qué tratas de lograr con esto, pero yo no voy a mirar (se voltea).

- Dave: (En lo que Elesis habló Dave ya estaba a pecho desnudo y poniéndose la parte superior de la pijama) No sé tú, pero lo único que quiero es dormir, estoy cansado.

- Elesis: Hum... ¿sabes? cada minuto te entiendo menos (ríe un poco).

- Dave: No importa, pero ya que me cambie, saldré a tomar algo de freco mientras tú te cambias; ya que al parecer a ti si te afecta el que te vean en tanga... eso tendría más sentido en una chica.

- Elesis: (Su rostro se enrojeció cual tomate) ¿¡Hm!?... ¡DAAAVE! (le arroja un almohadón).

- Dave: ¡Ok, no! (ríe descontroladamente)

Minutos después nos acostamos, inicialmente cada uno dándole la espalda al otro, según su idea. Debo admitir que esa noche realmente dormí muy cómodo, al margen de que en ocasiones Eli parecía murmurar cosas mientras estaba dormida. Pero en definitiva al día siguiente descubrí que yo no era el único con el inconveniente reflejo de moverse dormido.

* * *

Se retira la noche y la luz del día lo llena todo, traspasa las cortinas de la habitación de Elesis y la hace reaccionar. Poco a poco va despertando de un muy profundo sueño. No se lo explica, pero siente haber dormido siglos. Lo primero que siente son un par de brazos que la acogen, y nota que se había estado aferrando a algo durante toda la noche...

- Elesis: Hmm... hm... (palpa el objeto, este resulta ser un cuerpo) ¿ugh?... [¿acaso esto es...? ¡SÍ!] ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	10. Cap 8: Mal inicio sin mal final

**Capítulo 8: Mal inicio sin mal final**

Se retira la noche y la luz del día lo llena todo, traspasa las cortinas de la habitación de Elesis y la hace reaccionar. Poco a poco va despertando de un muy profundo sueño, no se lo explica, pero siente haber dormido siglos. Lo primero que siente son un par de brazos que la acogen, y nota que se había estado aferrando a algo durante toda la noche...

- Elesis: Hmm... hm... (palpa el objeto, este resulta ser un cuerpo) ¿ugh?... [¿acaso esto es...? ¡SÍ!] ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Dave: ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡Ese ruido... qué joda!...

El nerviosismo de la pelirroja es tal que de una patada en el abdomen Dave sale disparado contra la pared.

- Dave: ¡Ough! (se da un porrazo y cae al suelo)... ¿qué sucede?... ¿¡PUEDES CALLARTE!?

- Elesis: ... (callada de súbito, inexplicablemente, por primera vez alguien había conseguido darle una orden y salirse con la suya)... me... estabas ¿a-abrazando?

- Dave: ¿Quién?, ¿huá?

- Elesis: (Intenta calmarse) Eso creo, me diste un buen susto.

- Dave: (Fastidiado) Claro, y tú a mí un buen dolor de estómago.

- Elesis: Ups... bueno...

- Dave: Meh... olvídalo, (asume un tono burlón) el día en que te disculpes se cae la muralla de Serdín.

- Elesis: E-es que... alto, ¿¡qué!?

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol hacen a su vez ingreso en la habitación de Arme, curiosamente, un piso más abajo en la misma posada. Se la ve toda tapada bajo las sábanas; lentamente reacciona e intenta levantarse.

Arme: ¡Humm!... ¿qué diantres es... todo ese ruido? (se descubre la cara) ... ¿ya amaneció?

Se destapa por completo, por un segundo se aprecia su dorso desnudo, aparentando un par de años menos de los que trae realmente. Se da un vistazo en el espejo mostrando una mirada un tanto disconforme... y luego nota lo tarde que es.

- Arme: (Abre los ojos como platos) ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me quedé dormida hasta esta hora?

Se vistió como pudo: un polo para empezar, hacía algo de frío aquel día, sus mallas, medias y guantes después; voló al baño para lavarse la cara; finalmente se vistió con su traje violeta e hizo que lustrar su varita antes de salir corriendo y dejar todo tirado. Sobre el peinado... eso lo arregló en las escaleras con un conjuro. Las ventajas de conocer muchísimo de magia a los 15 años...

Corrió por la calle, dejando tras de sí un pequeño botón, como el de una camisa; el objeto quedó inerte y abandonado, siendo cubierto por el polvo.

* * *

Vaya manera de empezar la mañana... de una buena patada en el estómago. ¿Acaso esas cosas no te ponen a dormir en lugar de despertarte? Empezaba a notar una o dos diferencias entre los dos mundos.

- Elesis: Date prisa, estamos tarde.

- Dave: Te recuerdo que esta es tu responsabilidad, no la mía. No quiero ser un retraso, menos para alguien como tú.

- Elesis: (Lo mira un segundo) Bueno, iré avanzando.

- Dave: Descuida, te alcanzaré rápido.

La vi correr con esa roja armadura tras la puerta, mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme el peinado antes de salir. Revisé la batería del pad: 53%, conecté el enchufe a la chaqueta y salí tras la pelirroja. Algo me decía que no debía perderme esto.

* * *

En el salón del fuerte, La maestra se disponía a anunciar la prueba final a las 3 reclutas.

- Knight Master: Bien, finalmente todas han llegado.

- Arme: Perdón por la demora, creo que no pude dormir muy bien anoche.

- Lire: Por eso es que elijo los árboles para dormitar, cuando no estoy en casa.

- Elesis: Entonces, ¿qué sigue?

- Knight Master: Bueno, todas han superado su prueba de entrada. Ahora viene una de verdad: deben dirigirse a una torre al este de la ciudadela; una vez dentro, derribarán a todas las bestias que se encuentren. Su objetivo será llegar a la parte más alta de la torre en el menor tiempo posible. ¿Creen que puedan hacerlo?

- Arme: No suena tan difícil.

- Lire: ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

- Elesis: Sin dudarlo. Vas a morder mi polvo, niñita.

- Arme: (Sin prestar aparente atención) Como digas... (se da cuenta del insulto) espera, ¿niñita yo?

- Lire: [Oh, vamos...]

- Knight Master: E-eh, por cierto... deben hacerlo todas como un equipo.

- Elesis/Arme: (Dejan a un lado su discusión, sorprendidas) ¡¿QUÉ!?

- Lire: jijiji (las otras dos voltean hacia ella) ... ¿qué? n-no dije nada.

- Knight Master: Como sea, solo partan de inmediato. Las quiero ahí en 30 minutos.

- Elesis: De acuerdo... (sale corriendo, por accidente le propina un ligero empujón a Arme) ¡Yo llegaré primero!

- Arme: (Sorprendida) ¿Cómo se atreve?

- Knight Master: Hugh... tengo el presentimiento de que esto está para rato.

* * *

Afortunadamente no me resultó muy difícil orientarme. Una vez afuera, encontré rápido la plaza y luego la academia en un par de minutos. Al llegar, me pregunté cómo haría para pasar por esos 3 guardias con caras de pocos amigos; no me hizo pensarlo más de 5 segundos: la pelirroja y tres chicas más salieron en pique hacia la calle.

Elesis iba en frente, quien iba detrás de ella era de una estatura similar, tal vez más alta, de cabellera muy clara, amplias caderas y tez de un tono bastante suave. La otra chica era notablemente de estatura más baja, con una apariencia tierna e infantil, llevaba un traje violeta... y aparentemente no era muy atleta.

- Arme: (Cansada) Oigan, ¡espérenme!

- Elesis: ¡Como te decía, morder el polvo!... (frena en seco) ¿Dave?

- Dave: (Corre hacia ella, Lire también se detiene al alcanzarlos) Hola, ¿me perdí de algo?

- Elesis: Bien... más o menos...

- Lire: (Muy alegre) ¡Hola!

- Dave: Ehm... hola... hey, Eli, ¿no nos vas a presentar?

- Elesis: Ah... sí... e-ella es Lire. Lire, él es Dave.

- Dave: Ah, un placer conocerte.

- Lire: De igual modo (sus puntiagudas orejas aletean un poco, como las alas de un gorrión).

- Dave: Sí... [¿Qué fue con esas orejas?]

- Arme: Hugh... uff... holas... ¿y él? ¿Lo conocen?

- Lire: Ahora sí (Dave la observa, divertido).

- Elesis: Bueno, me lo encontré hace unos días... mientras iba camino al bosque.

- Arme: ¿A poco él te ayudo? (mirada maliciosa)

- Elesis: Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a tan siquiera insinuar eso?...

- Dave: ¡Wowowowow!, alto ahí. Sólo la acompañé durante el regreso. Y sí, hasta yo me preguntaba lo del árbol (le guiña el ojo a Elesis de manera discreta).

- Elesis: Ehm... sí. ¿Acaso dudaste de que podía hacerlo sola?

- Arme: Sigo sospechando... pero nada sirve de prueba, así que... Soy Arme, ¿y tú?

- Dave: Ah, Dave. Mucho gusto (le extiende la mano, Arme corresponde el gesto). Y... ¿a dónde van?

- Arme: Bueno, eso es información algo confidencial. Espero que no te moleste...

- Dave: No, no, para nada. Solo era curiosidad... ¿de veras es tan confidencial? Digo, es que si no las acompaño no sé qué podría hacer el resto del día.

- Arme: (Lo piensa un segundo) Bien, nos acaban de enviar a una torre a unos kilómetros para una prueba de resistencia. ¿Contento?

- Elesis: [No puedo creerlo, que bien se entiende Dave con la boba esta] ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? Hará falta alguien que cuide las cosas, o al menos eso dijo la maestra.

- Lire: Sí, así tendrás con qué desaburrirte.

- Dave: [Aburrido, ¿yo?] Bien.

Reanudamos el camino los 4, y a los 4 pasos Elesis volvió a salir disparada a 4 metros por segundo.


	11. Cap 9: La Torre

Es hora de la primera misión colectiva del equipo. ¿Podrán avanzar o sus diferencias las tendrán demasiado ocupadas?

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La Torre**

El sol alcanza su punto máximo cuando las heroínas llegan a una estructura alta, que lucía algo polvorienta exteriormente. La Maestra las había estado esperando. Unos minutos después, las tres se hallaban dentro, aguardando la señal.

- Arme: (Observa lo alto) Vaya torre para alta... no quiero ni imaginarme cuántos pisos tiene

- Elesis: Si no los cuentas es mejor, así que limítate a seguirme el paso.

- Arme: ¡Ja! Como si fueras a ser capaz de cargarte todo esto. Yo los haré volar a todos por los aires.

- Lire: (Alegre) ¡Oh sí! Y yo les atinaré en vuelo con mis flechas.

- Elesis: Oye, por cierto, ¿qué tan buena eres usando el arco?

- Lire: Pues... recuerdo que una vez te atiné a una pelota a 1 kilómetro de donde estaba... (hace un gesto con el dedo) ¿o eran 2?

- Arme: Wow, eso es tener ojos de halcón, (aprovecha para fastidiar) tal vez tú no le darías ni a un monstruo enorme aunque estuviera frente tuyo, Elesis.

- Elesis: Hmp... No me voy a rebajar a contestarte eso, maga de baja clase (le saca la lengua).

- Arme: Ahí va otra vez (se oyen pasos a la distancia)... ¿ugh?

- Elesis: ¿Qué fue eso? (toma posición)

Desde la cima de la torre se escucha la voz de un joven diciendo:

- Muy bien, chicas, esto será simple: derriben a todas las criaturas que puedan y lleguen a la cima en menos de 20 minutos.

- Arme: ¡Oye!, ¿qué tan alto está? ¿cuántos pisos tiene esta torre?

- Eh... ¿De veras quieres... saberlo?

- Arme: (Se hace la idea) N-no, mejor no.

- Bien. ¡Pueden empezar ahora!

Al momento en que oyen el "ahora", varias compuertas se abren alrededor suyo, varios orcos, slimes e insectos enormes hacen su aparición. Sin perder tiempo, Elesis desenvaina su espada y da comienzo a la carnicería.

- Elesis: Muy bien... (desenvaina y empieza a correr) ¡MUEEEERAAAAN!

- Lire: Vaya ímpetu... (saca la primera tanda de flechas y comienza a disparar, Arme estaba en shock).

- Arme: Hamahamahamahamahama... [¿Qué estoy esperando?] Bueno, esto les va a doler.

Una bola de maná se concentra en su mano derecha, resplandeciendo con mucha fuerza. Un goblin que se aproximaba fue la primera víctima.

Entre una tormenta de explosiones, flechas y cortes de espada volaban los cadáveres de las criaturas que osaban acercarse al trío en prueba. Algunos minutos después, se hallaban las 3 jóvenes varios pisos arriba, Arme comenzaba a fatigarse.

- Arme: Hugh... ¿Qué acaso esta torre no tiene fin?

- Elesis: Por favor, ¿apenas hemos subido 6 pisos y ya estás quejándote? Niñita.

- Arme: Bueno, una cosa es subirlos caminando y otra muy diferente es pasar sorteando varias oleadas de criaturas, ¡una tras otra! (ambas se miran furiosas).

- Lire: Ehm... ¿chicas?

- Elesis/Arme: ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Lire: Ah-ahí vienen más, ¡y esta vez hay orcos enormes!

Elesis descargó toda su furia contra el orco, quien apenas si pudo defenderse. Lire mientras tanto neutralizaba a todos los goblins y slimes que le aparecían en frente. Arme se dedicaba a bombardear con bombas de fuego todas las entradas, restringiendo el paso y facilitándoles el trabajo a sus dos compañeras.

Afuera de la Torre, la maestra y su asistente observan el escenario aparentemente tranquilo que se percibe desde el exterior.

- Asistente: Y... ¿usted qué tal las vé, maestra?

- Knight Master: Lo harán bien, descuida U.U . Son de las mejores que he visto, algo inmaduras, pero eso no es nada que no tenga remedio.

- Asistente: Pues por ahora todo va algo tranquilo como para decir eso.

- Knight Master: Ah, ¿sí?... (de la nada ocurre una explosión) ¿Qué me decías?

- Asistente: Oh, de acuerdo. Ahora sí esto se pondrá interesante. Voy por un bocadillo, ¿desea que le traiga alguno?

- Knight Master: Nada por ahora, gracias.

El asistente se retira y se escucha otra fuerte explosión proveniente de la torre. Las cosas se estaban poniendo algo intensas allá dentro. En eso, se acerca Dave haciendo algunos cálculos en su pad. Una vez satisfecho, termina la aplicación y guarda el dispositivo en su bolsillo; parándose al lado de la maestra. Esta lo mira por un segundo, no tiene la menor idea de dónde pudo haber salido un joven de tal aspecto. Dave tenía una semblante impávido y una mirada profunda, los cuales habían sido forjados durante una poco agradable infancia, cuyos recuerdos si bien lo atormentaban por las noches había aprendido a ocultar bien durante el día.

Dentro de la torre y ya por el piso 12, nuestras heroínas comenzaban a sentir los primeros efectos de la fatiga... bueno, casi todas.

- Arme: Hugh... ay... por favor... necesito un respiro.

- Elesis: Ni hablar, ahí vienen más.

- Lire: Creo que exageraron con el número de pisos, ya me estoy quedando sin flechas.

- Arme: ¿Cuántas traías?

- Lire: Unas 300, no pensé que necesitara más... ¡Elesis cuidado!

Tres orcos acorralaron a la pelirroja, y por arriba aparecieron 5 goblins con mazo en mano. Entre todos lograron derribarla.

- Arme: ¡Ahora sí, ahora sí!... (Prepara un conjuro, su varita se ilumina más que en anteriores ocasiones) Lire, yo los lanzaré al aire, tú atínales con tus flechas ¿de acuerdo?

- Lire: (De algún modo carga 8 flechas en simultáneo) ¡Listo!

- Arme: ... ¡Relámpago feroz!

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica genera una gran explosión debido a las armaduras en contacto y todos, entre ellos Elesis, salen disparados. Lire sin perder tiempo dispara las 8 flechas de una vez sin fallar un solo blanco. Elesis cae al suelo de costado, mas en pocos segundos logra reincorporarse.

- Arme: Hey, creo que deberías decirnos una palabra o dos ¿no?

- Elesis: Sí, la puerta se abrió, ¡adelante!

- Arme: Ay, no jodan...

- Lire: Descuida, sé que nos dará las gracias luego, pero entiende que nos estamos retrasando un poco.

- Arme: Sí, eso supongo.

Piso 13, al parecer era el último, no habían más escaleras y el techo lucía más bien como una gran domo. No parecía aproximarse nada.

- Elesis: (Respirando aliviada) Oh que bien, llegamos. Es todo.

- Arme: Perfecto. ¿Algo que nos quieras decir antes de irnos? Descuida, nadie se enterará.

- Lire: (La codea) Arme...

- Elesis: Sí. Qué lenta eres, Arme, Lire hizo su parte mucho mejor que tú, necesitas practicar.

- Arme: Duh... ¿es en serio?

- Lire: [Se lo dije] jiji. (Se escucha un crujido) ¿A-alguien oyó eso?

- Elesis: ¿Oir qué?

- Arme: Yo no oí nada.

- Lire: Les juro que escuché algo.

Afuera de la torre, estaban de vuelta los 3 parados espectando la prueba.

- Knight Master: Bueno, creo que llegaron arriba.

- Asistente: Jaja, ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se topen con la sorpresa que los espera ahí.

- Knight Master: ¿Seguro de que saldrá antes que piensen en bajar?

- Asistente: Si, Austin ya está ahí y él se encargará de liberar a Wendy.

- Knight Master: Ok.

Dave no decía nada, sólo escuchaba con la mirada fija en el último piso de la torre. Nuevamente dentro, se volvió a escuchar un crujido, seguido de el sonido de unas cadenas cayendo.

- Arme: (Asustada) Ok... ahora sí escuche eso.

- Elesis: Es grande... eso está mejor.

- Arme: ¿Ah sí? ¿y como en qué sentido?

- Elesis: Más grande, más torpe, mayor el espectáculo al caer.

- Arme: Claro, lo haces sonar tan sencillo (traga saliva).

De súbito y detrás de ellas se rompe lo que había resultado ser un muro falso, haciendo su aparición una criatura semejante a un simio enorme, de piel oscura y pelaje azul, con algo así como un pequeño cuerno azul en la cabeza.

- Wendy: ¡RAAAAAWR!

- Arme/Elesis/Lire: (Heladas de la sorpresa) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Arme: ¡COOOORRAAAAAN!

- Elesis: (Se abalanza tras una pared, desenvaina nuevamente su espada y se lanza al ataque) ¡Oh sí, esto está mucho mejor!

- Lire: (Busca un par de flechas... y el bolso está vacío) Ah... oh no, mal momento para quedarse sin nada.

La criatura divisa a Lire y comienza a perseguirla. Con Elesis pisándole los talones y Lire como objetivo, solo quedaba preguntarse dónde estaba la maga violeta.

- Lire: ¡Au!... espera... ¡KYAAA!... me tiene, ¡auxilio!

- Arme: ¡Trágate esto! (arroja una gran bola de fuego directamente hacia la cara de la bestia).

- Wendy: ¡ARRG! (Se frota la cara ante la quemadura, soltando a Lire, quien logra caer de pie y correr a refugiarse) ¡WRILLL!

- Elesis: ¡YYYAAAAA!

La espadachina aparece detrás y le clava toda la espada en la espalda a Wendy, al deslizarse genera un amplio corte muy profundo. Finalmente de un brinco se desprende, la bestia tambalea un poco, pero vuelve a la carga, esta vez contra Arme.

- Arme: (Se echa a correr) ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no te hice el corte, pedazo de simio inútil superdesarrollado!

- Elesis: (Se interpone en medio) ¿A dónde vas? Aún no he terminado contigo (salta para clavarle nuevamente la espada, pero un manotazo de la criatura la arroja hacia uno de los pilares, reduciéndolo a escombros).

- Lire: Ay no...

La criatura logra capturar a Arme, sujetándola fuertemente frente a su rostro. La maga se encuentra aterrada y la criatura le lanza un fuerte rugido.

- Wendy: ¡RAAAAAAAAAAWWWR!

- Arme: (Luego de taparse los oídos) Eww... por todos los dioses de Xenia, ¿acaso nunca has oído sobre la higiene oral?

- Wendy: ¡HAARG!

- Arme: [Un segundo... ese cuerno... ¡claro!] Ejem... ¡supongo que no te importará que haga ESTO!

La maga usa su varita para golpearle el cuerno, esta se ilumina al momento del impacto y el cuerno estalla. Wendy cae inconsciente.

- Lire: ¡Madre natura! ¿Estás bien, Arme?

- Arme: Eh... sí, eso parece.

- Lire: ¿Cómo supiste qué hacer?

- Arme: Sé que lo he leído antes, pero en realidad se me ocurrió en ese instante.

- Elesis: (Aparece quitándose el polvo y los escombros de encima) Santo cielo, ¿pero qué sucedió aquí?

- Arme: Pasa que YO derribe a ese gorila.

- Elesis: Jaja, en tus mejores sueños, niñita.

- Lire: Ehm... Elesis, creo que en realidad fue Arme quien la derribó con solo destruir su cuerno.

- Elesis: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo así?

- Arme: Bueno, de hecho noté al estar tan cerca que era un cuerno falso, tal vez estaba siendo controlado por alguien más.

- ¡Aja! Inteligente observación.

Las tres se voltearon hacia de donde provenía la voz, y una mano se posó tras suyo por el hombro de Elesis, quien reaccionó volteando con su espada apuntando directamente al cuello del sujeto. Tenía los ojos de un color algo escarlata y el pelo blanco, la piel de un tono suave y un traje simple, se diría que vestía con un estilo casual.

- Hey, ya... tranquilas. La prueba acabó. Tardaron 12 minutos, nada mal ¿eh?

- Arme: ¿Quién eres?

- Austin: Ah... nadie en particular. Me llamo Austin. Solo soy un humilde ayudante. Bien, como les dije, es todo. Buen trabajo.

- Elesis: Gracias, y creo que esta vez la maguita merece algo de crédito extra por terminar el trabajo.

- Arme: ¿De veras? (le brillan los ojos)

- Elesis: Nop.

- Arme: Vale... [¡Hija de la...!]

- Lire: (Aplaudiendo emocionada) Uy sí, ahora estamos dentro, ¿cierto?

- Austin: Bueno, eso lo decidirá la maestra, pero yo diría que es lo más seguro.

- Lire: ¡Yupi!

Todos bajaron, afuera les estaban esperando la maestra, su asistente y Dave.

- Dave: ¿Y? Supongo que la cosa estuvo interesante ahí dentro, ¿no es así?

- Elesis: ¡Daaaaved! Todo excelente, debiste verlo.

- Austin: Las 3 realizaron un excelente trabajo. Fueron 12 minutos en total.

- Knight Master: De acuerdo. Las veré en el salón de la academia después del almuerzo.

Sin decir nada más, la maestra y los dos ayudantes se retiraron. Los otros 4 solo le limitaron a observarlos retirarse. Hubo un silencio hasta que la maestra se perdió de vista, finalmente Dave prosiguió.

- Dave: Entonces... ¿alguien quiere una malteada?


	12. Cap 10: Diálogos

**Capítulo 10: Diálogos**

- Arme: (toma un trago de su malteada) Entonces... de otra dimensión, ¿eh?

- Dave: Yo más bien diría de otro plano de la realidad, ya que hay muchas concordancias entre nuestros mundos... aunque hay cosas de las que mejor me reservo los comentarios.

- Lire: ¿Pero no se supone que algo así requiere mucho poder?... Bueno, supongo.

- Arme: De hecho, una transferencia de materia y energía entre dos dimensiones, aún entre dos planos de una mima dimensión, es muy difícil de conseguir y hasta inestable. Es un milagro que no te haya pasado nada.

- Dave: Bueno, creo que físicamente estoy bien, gracias.

- Elesis: ¿Cuánto recuerdas acerca del incidente?

- Dave: Poco, gracias al golpe que me dí cuando fui arrastrado al vórtice. Espero poder recuperar algo de información con el paso de los días.

- Arme: Se me ocurre que tal vez hayas sido arrastrado por un conjuro, pero ¿quién querría traerte...?, perdón si suena despectivo, esa no es la idea...

- Dave: No, no, no, descuida.

- Arme: Bueno, ¿quién quería traer a un completo extranjero aquí o con qué objeto?

- Elesis: (En son de mofa) Un tipo de artefacto mágico fuera de tu comprensión.

- Arme: Para tu información, con "objeto" me refería al motivo, bruta.

- Dave: Ok, ok, olvidémonos de mí. Además, si vinimos aquí es para celebrar que pasaron la prueba... bueno, prácticamente; sólo hace falta escuchar el veredicto de la maestra.

- Lire: De veras espero que nos pase.

- Elesis: Está tratando con profesionales, al menos por mi parte, creo que ya estamos dentro.

- Arme: Sí, claro.

- Elesis: ¿Acaso me lo estás cuestionando?

- Arme: Oh por Zen, no... de hecho, eres tan buena que no por nada eres Elesis Sieghart, hija del legendario Elscud Sieghart y líder de los Caballeros Rojos, también conocidos como los Caballeros de Rubí... (la mira con malicia) ¿o me equivoco?

- Elesis: (Se levanta e intenta estrangular a Arme, los otros dos presentes reaccionan) ¡Desgraciada! ¿Cómo lo supiste? Se suponía que nadie debería saberlo. ¡Date por muerta!

- Arme: (Apenas puede conservar el aliento, Dave forcejea con Elesis trantando de liberarla, pero eso solo aumenta la presión que debe soportar el cuello de la maga) Argh... eg... no puedo... respirar...

- Dave: Elesis, detente en este instante... ¡MALDICIÓN YA BASTA!

- Elesis: (Finalmente cede ante la insistencia de Dave y Lire, quien la había estado jalando desde atrás) Em... ups, creo que perdí el control.

- Lire: Arme, ¿estás bien?

- Arme: (Su rostro mostraba un tono azulado) Cof! Cof! Cof! Cof!... Aaajem! Cof! Cof!... Argh!... Ay demonios... (recupera el aliento) No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Dave: (Le sirve de apoyo a Arme, mientras ella termina de recuperarse) Bueno, Eli, pudiste haberla matado.

- Elesis: Ya, está bien (se hace un breve silencio).

- Dave: (Tono sarcástico) ¿Algo más, señorita Sieghart?

- Elesis: Hugh, está bien, lo siento, ¿sí? Lo que pasa es que me metí en esto por motivos netamente personales, así que lo último que necesitaba era que una maga de cuarta venga a regar el chisme.

- Lire: ¿Pero de qué hablas? Somos tus compañeras, Elesis. Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a enterar ¿no?

- Arme: (Ahora recuperada) Y ahora, con semejante alboroto que armaste, todo el mundo ya nos habrá escuchado.

Era cierto. Todos los peatones de alrededor se nos habían quedado mirando, pero por sobretodo a ella: la gran Elesis Sieghart, hija única del caballero quien fuera una leyenda viviente, hoy desaparecido y dado por muerto por algunos. Naturalmente, los 4 nos quedamos inmóviles de los nervios. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Fingir que no pasó nada? ¿Tomarnos la molestia de dar explicaciones de algo que a ciencia cierta, sólo ella sabía? ¿Salir corriendo?... mi mente se tomó el trabajo de pensar solamente en esa situación; teníamos que salir de esta tan pronto como fuera posible.

- Arme: Yo pago la cuenta, ¿verdad?...

- Dave: Lo que sea, sólo vámonos de aquí.

Si bien no se armó una trifulca (cosa que de seguro se había dado si estuviésemos en la Tierra, y de ser ella alguien igualmente importante), salimos bombardeados de forma semejantemente aplastante por las miradas de los curiosos a nuestro alrededor. Esto me cayó como un buen puñetazo a la boca del estómago. Recuerdo haber leído por ahí que, si hay algo que un comando militar debe evitar a toda costa es llamar la atención; eso da mala imagen ante los superiores y dificultará en algún momento el desempeño en una misión. Sé que este no es mi mundo, ni ellas cachacos, pero hasta donde tenía entendido (en lo poco), el grupo que buscaba formar la maestra no era otra cosa sino eso: un grupo de tácticas especiales que se encargara de atender los asuntos de seguridad complicados que normalmente cuestan mucho esfuerzo y demandan tiempo o no se pueden lograr mediante los métodos convencionales.

* * *

Esa noche, de vuelta en el hotel, las 3 chicas se encontraban en una nueva habitación en la academia. La maestra había cedido dos habitaciones, una para ellas y otra para Dave, mientras esperaban su primera misión tras ser oficialmente aceptadas e integradas bajo un equipo de nombre "Grand Chase", a pedido de Arme, secundada por Lire. El joven mientras tanto estaba solo en el otro cuarto, le costaba un poco conciliar el sueño, por lo que en pijamas salió al balcón a despejarse un poco. Mientras tanto las chichas también se disponían a dormir... más o menos.

- Arme: Bueno, ya volví. Acabo de ver a Dave hace un rato, parecía intranquilo (Se sienta en la cama y toma su libro, se dispone a continuar leyéndolo).

- Lire: (Se acurruca entre las frazadas) Bueno, los árboles son frescos, pero esto también se siente cómodo.

- Elesis: Vaya día para agitado... casi te mato, Arme. Creo que en verdad te debo una disculpa.

- Arme: (Sin dejar de leer) Ya descuida, eso ya pasó.

- Elesis: ¿Qué tanto lees?

- Arme: Indagaba un poco sobre planos alternativos y conjuros de transmisión, pero además de mis hechizos para invocar objetos inanimados, no encontré nada para transportar personas.

- Lire: Pero... ¿qué tú no habías tenido de prueba traer un objeto desde otro plano dimensional?

- Arme: Bueno, dudo que Dave provenga del limbo o del valle de los demonios, en los confines de Aernas. Además, no conozco realmente a dónde enviaron la perla sellada que debía invocar antes que me la asignaron; tan solo me dieron su par.

- Elesis: ¡Un minuto! Si no lo sabes, ¿qué te garantiza que lo trajiste del valle demoníaco eh?

- Arme: (Lo piensa un momento) Ehm... ¿Nada?

Todas se quedan en silencio. Elesis tenia algo de razón, si bien no había ninguna evidencia a favor que Dave haya sido arrastrado por el conjuro de Arme, aparentemente tampoco existía nada que demostrase lo contrario.

- Elesis: Ah, claro... tú fuiste mocosa, tú lo trajiste.

- Arme: ¿Yo?

- Lire: ¿Ella? (ambas se quedan mirándola)... ¿qué?

- Arme: A ver, a ver, ¿se puede saber de dónde sacas esa hipótesis tan absurda?

- Elesis: Eres la única maga entre nosotras, sé que hiciste ese conjuro el mismo día en que me tocaba ir a por ese podrido arbusto y por lo que Dave me dijo, justo le acababa de suceder el incidente cuando lo encontré.

- Arme: Ehm...

- Elesis: Tú fuiste la única capaz de hacerlo y lo sabías, y no dijiste nada.

- Arme: Oye, oye, oye, ¿y cómo iba yo a esperar que algo así pasara?

- Lire: Ni idea, eres una maga.

- Arme: (Estalla en cólera) ¡ARRRGH! La magia nace del interior, es modificar el entorno en sintonía con la voluntad para hacer que las cosas "pasen", ¿vale? Los magos no hacemos milagros.

- Elesis: Bien. Entonces esto es tu culpa y de ti dependerá hallar la forma de regresarlo.

- Arme: Pero... vamos, ayúdenme, somos equipo ahora ¿recuerdan?

- Lire: Oh, ya dejemos esto, parecemos niñas. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en como ayudarlo a volver a su hogar... por cierto, ¿cómo sera?

- Arme: (Se pone a pensarlo seriamente) Oh, buena pregunta.

- Elesis: Pues... supongo que debe ser muy distinto, solo para empezar sus ropas son algo raras.

- Arme: Sería peor que no llevase nada... (las tres estallan en risa).

- Lire: jijiji... oigan, ¿y se han fijado en esa cosa que anda en su bolsillo?

- Arme: Es cierto, parece un artefacto etéreo o algo, de algún modo emite imágenes sobre una pantalla de cristal realmente delgada.

- Elesis: Y es bastante interesante, no había conocido a un solo hombre tan, pero tan extraño en toda mi vida. Bueno, tampoco he conocido a tanta gente en realidad.

- Arme: Aaaaajaaaa... así que te parece "interesante" ¿eh?

- Lire: Síiiii... te gusta.

- Elesis: (Espantada y evidentemente sonrojada) ¿¡QU-QUÉ!?

- Arme: Claro, ahora veo por qué es que tanto te importa saber lo que le pasó.

- Lire: Y además, a él no le gritas tanto como a nosotras.

- Arme: No pero en serio, no está nada mal. No tiene mal físico, y se ve pacífico, no es hueco como tú pelirroja.

- Elesis: Ya cállense (se hace un breve silencio). En primer lugar, no he dicho que me gusta, y en segundo lugar, no podría estar con él.

- Lire: (Infantil) ¿Y por qué no?

- Elesis: (Se queda mirándole un momento, la elfo esta estaba casi pegada a ella con una cara melosa) ¿Qué siempre tienes que usar ese tono tan infantil cada vez que preguntas algo como eso?

- Lire: (Retrocede) Hum... no lo sé.

- Arme: No te salgas por la tangente, Elesis. Responde su pregunta.

- Elesis: (Su mirada se pierde en quién sabrá dónde) Bueno... yo...

- Arme: Bueno, tú no le caes tan mal tampoco. (Tono despectivo) De hecho, eres tan frívola y matona que simplemente espantarías a la mayoría de galanes que te pretendiesen por ser quien eres.

- Lire: ¿Uh?

- Elesis: Oye... (se enoja) ¿¡Acaso insinúas que no soy femenina!?

- Arme: (Resuelta y segura, como si no fuese Elesis con quien está tratanto) Pues tú lo has dicho.

- Elesis: (Baja la mirada, en un momento se deprime) Sí... es por eso, Lire (se levanta y se dirige a la puerta).

- Lire: ¿A-a dónde vas?

- Elesis: (En voz baja, apenas las chicas logran escucharla) See, como si a alguien le importara...

Elesis cruza la puerta y se dirige al balcón. Lire se queda apenada por lo que acababa de suceder, mientras Arme permanecía sorprendentemente impávida, casi sonreía para sí, como si hubiese planeado algo.


	13. Cap 11: Tú más yo es nosotros

**Capítulo 11: Tú más yo es nosotros**

La luna ascendía sobre el firmamento a medida que la noche iba avanzando, y Dave seguía apoyado en aquél balcón reflexionando. Todo lo que le había pasado parecía digno de una película o algo por el estilo: un día normal, estás por ir al trabajo y de la nada un vórtice te traga y caes en una especie de mundo más o menos paralelo al tuyo, donde todo parece ser una mezcla de casi-medioevo y surrealismo, la magia de verdad existe, pero de una forma mucho más disciplinada de como aparece en un cuento de hadas, y muchas criaturas mitológicas al parecer también eran reales.

Todo esto era en definitiva algo difícil de asimilar por completo para el joven, quien observaba fijamente una de sus últimas fotos en la Tierra: una foto que se había tomado con 3 de sus mejores amigos allá. Estaban juntos en el parque, medio abrazados, el más alto de ellos, Marcos, tenia una nueva tabla de patinaje, la cual era exhibida en la foto. Luego de verla por un minuto o más, Dave esboza una ligera sonrisa, cierra la imagen y guarda el pad en su bolsillo. Por un segundo experimenta algo que no esperaba sentir por aquél entonces de aquella vida tan gris en un principio, pero con aires de reivindicación en un futuro cercano: la extrañaba. Créase o no, la extrañaba. Echaba de menos a sus padres, su cariño, sus consejos, sus pleitos, sus maltratos (aunque poco frecuentes) hacia él, sus amenazas; recordaba con cierta melancolía aquellos años difíciles en la escuela, en los que todos lo agarraban de punto y le hacían eso llamado "bullying"... las bandas fueron su salvación, no fue sino ganándose su respeto en ellas que consiguió una vida independiente relativamente estable, y logró mudarse a los suburbios sin ningún problema ni riesgo, en medio de terrenos Chimoc. ¿Cómo? Siendo amable siempre aunque al principio no lo tratasen tan bien, haciendo lo que mejor sabía y ayudándoles en lo que necesitasen, a veces aún tomando el riesgo de transgredir las leyes una que otra vez. Esa fue su vida, o parte de ella. No estaba orgulloso de ella ni tampoco arrepentido, y ahora por algún motivo sentía algo de añoranza por aquellos días agridulces. Ha de ser la distancia, su temporal confusión, o quizá el hecho de que aún posee elementos que le recuerdan su pasado... ni él lo sabía.

Hallase Dave así de inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando el sonido de unos pasos pesados y desesperanzados se hizo presente. La chica de roja cabellera se había acercado sin darse cuenta al mismo balcón, se ubicó al otro extremo y se apoyó igualmente sobre este. Bajo la tenue pero suficiente luz de la luna, Dave pudo distinguir una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. Era una, tan solo una, mas era. ¿Qué podía significar? ¿Acaso ella también tuvo tiempos difíciles? Solo Elesis lo sabía; pero si algo ya conocía Dave, era el pesar que ella padecía desde aquél día en que se despidió de su padre y no lo volvió a ver hasta entonces. lo que no sabía, era que eso no era más que una parte minúscula, la punta del iceberg. Luego de mirarse un rato, Dave decide tomar la palabra.

- Dave: Y... supongo que hubo una pequeña discusión en su cuarto, ¿verdad?

- Elesis: (Rápidamente se limpia la cara al notar que no estaba sola) Hum... sí.

- Dave: ¿Alguna cosa interesante?

- Elesis: No, nada.

- Dave: Oye, te noto deprimida. Creo que te sucede algo y no me lo quieres contar.

- Elesis: [¿Tanto se me nota?] Ehm... bueno, e-es que es algo... complicado. no sé bien cómo explicarlo, porque ni siquiera sé bien lo que me pasa.

- Dave: ¿Podrías intentar describirlo? A lo mejor te sirve de algo.

- Elesis: Nah... ¿y tú qué haces aquí tan tarde?

- Dave: No contestaste mi pregunta...

- Elesis: ¡DAH! ¿Por qué siempre a mí las preguntas?

- Dave: Ok, ok, relájate. Disculpa, veo que la cosa está de un modo tal que ni deseas hablar de eso. Supongo que te agarraron de interrogatorio allá dentro.

- Elesis: Sí... y algo más (hizo silencio).

- Dave: (Piensa un segundo) ¿Por qué vives tan afligida?

- Elesis: (Levanta la mirada de súbito, intrigada) ¿Perdón?

- Dave: Que por qué paras tan afligida, me he sentido así mucho tiempo y hasta sé reconocer cuando alguien tiene un problema... y perdón que me entrometa en vida ajena, pero tú te traes algo, Eli.

- Elesis: ...

- Dave: Solo quiero saber qué te sucede... si... puedes contármelo, claro.

- Elesis: Es que... me he portado de una forma que me ha dado... digamos que mala fama entre algunos.

- Dave: ¿Gente que te importa?

- Elesis: Bueno, más que nada su opinión. Y tras la desaparición de mi padre, muchas cosas se han puesto difíciles para mí. Me cuesta hacer amigos, soy muy cerrada, terca y hasta testaruda sin querer; algo presumida e incapaz de controlar bien mis impulsos. A veces me siento por dentro como si fuese un... un monstruo.

- Dave: Hm. Te entiendo.

- Elesis: ¿De verdad?

- Dave: Has perdido mucho de ti, hasta el punto en que no sabes ni quien eres; de modo que esa duda te impide ser tú misma, lo que te dificulta aún más encontrarte.

- Elesis: (Pone esa expresión de "nunca lo había pensado") Wow...

- Dave: Sí, lo sé, es un círculo vicioso. Millones se han matado por eso.

- Elesis: Bueno... es curioso, nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva; pero me parece que podrías tener razón.

- Dave: Y supongo que crees que todo el mundo piensa que eres horrible y fea, solo porque tienes esa idea en tu cabeza, ¿cierto?

- Elesis: Algo así. A nadie le interesa entablar una conversación conmigo así nada más, la mayoría termina alejándose de mí, o bien todo se limita a "o haces todo lo que digo o tú eres el siguiente". Supongo que no tengo el mejor temperamento del mundo; al grado en que por ocasiones me desconozco.

- Dave: ¿Y eso se siente...?

- Elesis: Muy molesto. Horrible en realidad.

- Dave: Sí, eso me consta. (Elesis se queda mirándolo fijamente) ¿Sabes? A mí me echaron de casa algo más joven de lo necesario, y tuve que arreglármelas solo, teniendo que dormir prácticamente en la calle y que hacer cosas que... realmente no hubiese querido hacer. No fue lindo, pero un día, encontré una nota que decía algo como... como...

- Elesis: ¿Qué decía?

- Dave: Espera pues, estoy tratando de recordarlo... a ver... (se rasca la cabeza) ¿cómo era esa huevada?

- Elesis: Jeje, creo que eso te está dando trabajo.

- Dave: Bueno, el punto es que me dí cuenta de algo: todo lo que fundamentalmente necesitas para sobresalir ya lo tienes en tu interior, sólo debes saber hallarlo y explotarlo de algún modo. De no haber sido por mi talento como hacker realmente creo que nunca habría logrado salir de esa.

- Elesis: ¿Y qué es... un hacker?

- Dave: Hugh, larga explicación; pero contextualizando, sería alo así como un experto en armar y burlar sistemas de seguridad; sobre todo respecto a información.

- Elesis: ¿Eso es?

- Dave: Datos y cosas por el estilo. Tuve que hacer algunas jugadas sucias para el clan de la zona sur de San Juan, finalmente me gané su respeto y hasta el apoyo de varios. Me terminé integrando, pero como un miembro 'neutro', separado de cualquier actividad delictiva... salvo en las pocas que participé, pero solo como coordinador de sabotajes, nada más.

- Elesis: Vaya, vaya, vaya... menuda joyita resultaste.

- Dave: Bueno, con toda la plata y la ayuda de un pariente hasta pude costearme lo que me faltaba de estudios. Ahora se diría que soy un profesional... pero aún me faltaba terminar la tesis.

- Elesis: Al menos tú estabas mejorando.

- Dave: Yo ya casi cumplo 17 años, ¿tú qué edad tienes?

- Elesis: ... No se le pregunta la edad a una mujer.

- Dave: Oh, por favor, es broma ¿cierto?

- Elesis: Jejeje... claro... ok, está bien. Tengo 15.

- Dave: ¿Ves? Se diría que aún no has dejado de ser del todo una niña. No tienes por qué alarmarte tanto, Eli.

- Elesis: Bueno, te creeré.

- Dave: No, en serio, Eli. Tienes más de lo que tú y otros creen... o más de lo que se ve a simple vista. (Elesis se queda en silencio) De hecho... tú... no eres ni tan fea o amargosa, no conmigo al menos ¿lo has notado?

- Elesis: Ahm, pues...

- Dave: No eres una mala persona, sólo tienes tus problemas así como todos tenemos alguno, nada más. De hecho... creo que eres hermosa, Elesis.

- Elesis: (Se queda perpleja un instante ante aquellas palabras) ¿Qu-qué dijiste?

- Dave: ¿Qué? solo dije que eras hermosa. No eres la más lista del mundo, ni tu físico el más... "generoso"; pero tienes una personalidad única, determinación, casi no le tienes miedo a nada más que... bueno, a ti misma, supongo; pero eso tiene remedio. Eres valiente, responsable dentro de tus límites, y para tu edad muestras algo de madurez... y tienes esos ojos... esos ojos... (Elesis se siente nerviosa) sin la menor intención de incomodarte, Eli, tienes los ojos más locos y hermosos que he visto. Al menos son los primeros que he visto de un tono rojo como ese.

- Elesis: Tú...

- Dave: No, en serio, están de la puta madre.

- Elesis: (Sonrojada) jaja... pues... gracias, supongo.

- Dave: No fue un cumplido, Elesis, realmente es lo que veo. No te sientas menos por lo que te digan los demás, eso me salió caro cuando era niño. Todos me agarraban de víctima en la escuela, yo no hacía nada, lo consideraba un desperdicio de recursos... finalmente con el tiempo entendí que a veces es necesario poner algunas cosas en su sitio, el resto se arregla por sí solo.

Se hace un corto periodo de silencio, ambos bajan la mirada y observan el paisaje: parte de Serdín y las praderas que le siguen; al fondo de todo, la gran muralla que protegía al reino y sus comunidades de los peligros del exterior, las montañas y el cielo algo estrellado de lo que debían ser las diez y media de la noche.

- Elesis: Oye... Dave...

- Dave: (Volteando hacia ella) ¿Sí?

- Elesis: (también voltea, vuelven a mirarse) ¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?

- Dave: Claro, lo que quieras.

- Elesis: Tú crees que yo... yo no... no sea "femenina"?

- Dave: (Sonríe un poco) Pues... yo diría que eres un tipo muy especial de mujer, Eli, y así estás muy bien. Nunca cambies en eso ¿eh?

- Elesis: Ehm, está bien.

- Dave: (Bosteza) Bueno, me voy a descansar.

- Elesis: Sí, ya se hace algo tarde.

Se quedan quietos un instante, dudando sobre qué hacer. Dave finalmente se acerca a Elesis, la toma de un brazo, acerca su rostro al suyo y le da un suave, tímido, beso en la mejilla; podría decirse que a modo de saludo. Ese instante se hizo eterno para ambos. Mientras tanto, Arme observaba todo desde la esquina de la puerta.

- Lire: Oye, déjame ver qué pasa.

- Arme: Tshhhh! No hagas ruido. Esto funcionó muy bien.

- Lire: ¿De qué hablas?

- Arme: Hice que Elesis saliera deprimida del cuarto solo para que platicara con Dave. El pobre no podía dormir porque, digamos... intervine un poco en eso. Tengo la impresión de que tal vez él podría quitarle su complejo de cabeza hueca y volverla alguien más o menos razonable.

- Lire: (Honesta fascinación) No... ¿Tú crees?

- Arme: Estoy casi segura... además de que hay cierta química entre esos dos; pero si esa pelirroja no sabe aprovechar su oportunidad, creo que iré yo y me lo ganaré para mí misma.

- Lire: Oh no, no. De ninguna manera, yo sigo en la fila.

- Arme: ¿Así que somos tres?... Pobre Dave, jeje. Oh, ahí viene la amargada, ¡corre!

- Lire: ¡Uysh!

Las dos se abalanzan sobre la cama e improvisan tanto como pueden una situación de completo desinterés por lo que hace instantes acababa de suceder. Elesis llegó con un semblante distinto, era una de esas pocas veces en las que se la hallaba reflexiva, además de que se la notaba algo sonrojada.

- Arme: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya se te bajó el orgullo?

- Elesis: Sí, supongo, ahora solo necesito descansar.

- Lire: Bien, hora de descansar chicas.

Finalmente, las chicas apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a dormir.


	14. Cap 12: Revelaciones

La primera noche ha pasado, y los presagios no tardan en llegar. ¿Será la presencia de Dave mera coincidencia, o es que aquél dicho de "Los accidentes no existen" se impone más allá de un solo universo?

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones**

En una habitación oscura, donde no hay nada a la vista, salvo unos haces de luz que ingresan por lo que pareciera ser un falso techo con segmentos abiertos; un par de voces interrumpe abruptamente el frío silencio.

- Loid: Asi que, finalmente ha aparecido. El instrumento que me servirá más adelante para dar el último golpe ya está aquí. Puedo sentirlo.

- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Q-qué, maestro?

- Loid: La llave, su portador ya apareció... pero su tiempo aún no ha llegado.

- Voz Misteriosa: Eso quiere decir que estamos atrasados, ¿verdad?

- Loid: Eh... sí, mucho. En fin, ¿novedades?

- Voz Misteriosa: Bueno, el grupo ese ya salió y si no me equivoco les están asignando misiones internas. Ya sabe, defender Serdín de los asedios de los orcos y eso.

- Loid: Ok, en ese caso aún tenemos una oportunidad. ¿Cómo va nuestro cebo?

- Voz Misteriosa: ¿Quién? ¿La bruja rebelde? Ja, pues aún cree que va por su cuenta.

- Loid: Excelente, ella no debe saber nada hasta que sea nuestro turno de actuar.

- Voz Misteriosa: Perdone mi ignorancia, maestro, pero a decir verdad aún no entiendo bien que tiene que ver ella en todo esto...

- Loid: ¿Qué parte de cebo no entendiste?

- Voz Misteriosa: No, eso sí, de acuerdo... pero ¿cuál es el plan?

- Loid: Descuida, ya te enterarás en cuanto debas. Ahora lo importante es que vayas y te asegures de que todo siga en orden. Nada, nada en absoluto debe salirse de lo planeado ¿entendido?

- Voz Misteriosa: Por supuesto. Puede confiar en mí.

- Loid: Bien. Puedes retirarte.

- Voz Misteriosa: Con su permiso, maestro (se oyen unos pasos alejarse y luego un golpe) Ough! Rayos, realmente me cuesta trabajo moverme aquí cuando no veo casi nada.

* * *

_- Tss... oye... oye... ooye... oye... óyeme... hay alguien... hey... oye... ¡OYE!_

- Dave: Tamaaaaare, ¿¡qué c'cha quieres oe vi-...!? (abre los ojos) eh...

Se hallaba flotando en lo que parecía ser un vórtice azul celeste, con nebulosas, aros de energía alrededor y demás cosas difícilmente descriptibles. Dave se nota confundido, pero rápidamente resuelve que es un sueño, así que intenta desconectarse...

_- Hey, ¡espera! Lo que te tengo que decir es importante._

- Dave: Bla, bla, bla... vamos. Estoy soñando, eso se nota. Lo que no entiendo que clase de sueño raro es este.

_- Más que dormido, estás en trance. Te traje hasta aquí para entregarte un mensaje muy importante._

- Dave: Eso ya me lo dijiste. A propósito, ¿qué eres? ¿Una especie de divinidad, mi conciencia o algo por el estilo? No creo que seas mi conciencia. No he sabido de ella en años.

_- Ehm... digamos que lo primero, aunque solo soy un heraldo de los dioses Xenianos. Llámame Rudolf._

- Dave: De aucerdo, Rudolf [¿y la nariz roja?, jejeje].

- Rudolf: _Escucha con atención. Sé que no perteneces a este universo, pero... tu repentina estadía aquí nos ha permitido advertir algo. Nos hemos dado cuenta de un serio peligro no solo para los dioses, sino para los mismos mortales y todo cuanto existe en la creación._

- Dave: Anda, ¿qué es? ¿Una nueva epidemia?... (se pone nervioso) no jodas, estoy vacunado. No tengo parásitos ni nada por el estilo, eh.

- Rudolf: _... No, tú no, ella._

- Dave: Ah... ¿qué?

- Rudolf: _Oye, escucha. Necesito que prestes mucha atención, ¿sí? Es importante. _(La voz envolvente toma énfasis)_ Debes proteger la llave._

- Dave: (Sarcasmo) ¡Oh genial! ¿Y será que se puede saber de qué o qué estamos hablando exactamente y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Rudolf: _Pues, es algo complicado de explicar... larga historia._

- Dave: A ver, si me lo pudieras contar desde el comienzo, te lo agradecería. Sólo detalles, que los puedo hilar solo.

- Rudolf: _De acuerdo: 2 Dioses, varios hijos, un rebelde que se quiso apoderar de todo y fue desterrado en dos contenedores, en uno su esencia y en otro sus poderes... ah, y un sello. Siempre hay un sello. ¿Con eso te basta?_

- Dave: Ah ya... (se pone a pensar, se nota muy concentrado)... entonces... Eran dos dioses que tenían hijos, el menor de ellos resultó ser un pendejo que tuvo sus rollos con una mortal y trató de usurpar el trono, llegando a herir a sus hermanos con tal de lograr sus propósitos. Finalmente entre todos los redujeron y fue condenado a vagar eternamente privado de sus poderes, los cuales deben estar en el otro contenedor que me dices. ¿Es eso?

- Rudolf: _Pues... sí, más o menos... pero era el penúltimo. ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió todo eso?_

- Dave: He oído cosas así antes. Además, último, penúltimo... antepenúltimo, ¿qué diferencia hay? Con ser un hermano menor seguramente ya es mierda.

- Rudolf: _Ehm..._

- Dave: Entonces, la dichosa llave debe ser lo que lo mantiene encerrado y él de seguramente está tratando de mover influencias para encontrarla.

- Rudolf: _En efecto. Él planea vengarse, quiere no solo recuperar la llave, sino que planea usarnos a todos para lograrlo._

- Dave: ¿No que había perdido sus poderes?

- Rudolf: _Al parecer encontró algún modo de nutrirse de energía ajena, no como para desatar catástrofes, pero al parecer sí para tomar estrategias más sutiles._

- Dave: A todo esto, ¿de quién hablamos en realidad?

- Rudolf: _No sé ni puedo decirte mucho. Se hace llamar Loid, el dios de la discordia y el caos o algo. No era así cuando joven y no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando o porqué se volvió en lo que es. Él juró vengarse algún día, pero pocos le dimos mayor importancia tras su destierro._

- Dave: ¿Qué te puedo decir?... si tú no, yo menos.

- Rudolf: _Sabemos que él está en alguna parte que supuestamente no debería ser su ubicación porque él había sido confinado fuera de los territorios habitados de Aernas._

- Dave: Eso quiere decir que en verdad debe estar usando a alguien. En el peor de los casos, estamos frente a una seria amenaza de atentado minuciosamente planificado con objetivos absolutistas, con sabor a venganza.

- Rudolf: (Pausa breve) _Es tu deber cuidar la llave..._

- Dave: Ah, sí, eso. ¿Qué o quién es esa llave?

- Rudolf: _La llave es..._ (el vórtice se oscurece por un momento, se oye un ruido... una... ¿melodía?).

- Dave: ¡Ups! El despertador. Lo encendí para no quedarme dormido, es que anoche me quedé platicando hasta tarde con alguien... (ríe un poco) eso no te importa.

- Rudolf: _Veo entonces que ya la has encontrado. Por favor, no te alejes de la llave._

- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿mi pad?

- Rudolf: _Ehm... no... ¿qué es un pad?_

- Dave: Olvídalo. ¿Qué? ¿El balcón?

- Rudolf: _No._

- Dave: ¿La curiosa forma en que estaban distribuidos los astros visibles en el cielo a esa hora? Vamos, dime, viejo. No soy adivino.

- Rudolf: (El vórtice se torna un tifón, luego un tornado. Todo se oscurece alrededor, volviéndose denso e inestable)_ Es que... se trata...-er de... rojos..._

- Dave: Oye, ¿estás bien?

- Rudolf: _Recuerda... la llave... ¡... protegerla!_

- Dave: ¿Pero qué voy a proteger si ni siquiera sé qué es?

- Rudolf: _¡Protégela!... ¡Ojos rojos!... ¡O la cuenta regresiva será...!_

- Dave: Eh... ¿Rudolf? Rudolf, ¿me oyes?

****POOF!****

- Dave: ¿Hugh? (Se soba los ojos)... Hum, supongo que fue solo un mal sueño (apaga el modo de alarma de su pad).

Era de mañana. Dave estaba en la habitación del castillo, aparentemente acababa de despertar de un muy raro sueño que no terminaba de comprender. Se levantó, cambió y salió al balcón. Lo primero que se encontró fue la profunda mirada de la espadachina, quien al parecer había vuelto ahí. De inmediato dos palabras, recuperadas del trance, asaltaron su mente:

_¡Ojos rojos!..._

**"¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que lo que soñé hace un rato haya sido, en efecto, una visión? Más aún, ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que todos aquí estemos metidos en este lío? Dios... no quiero pensarlo."**


	15. Cap 13: Serdín bajo asedio - 1º Parte

Bien, llegó la hora de un nuevo capítulo y de que nuestras heroínas defiendan Serdín. Sólo son un montón de orcos ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Serdín bajo asedio - 1º Parte**

- Knight Master: Muy bien, ahora escuchen con cuidado. Su próxima misión requerirá mucho esfuerzo, y que demuestren que de veras la inversión en un equipo élite vale la pena.

Tras el descanso, el nuevo equipo se hallaba en el salón principal, recibiendo instrucciones acerca de su primer trabajo.

- Arme: Disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿por qué el énfasis en el asunto económico?

Las tres jovencitas estaban de pie frente al gran despacho de la maestra, ella se mostraba seria, hasta se diría algo preocupada, sosteniendo un pergamino enviado conteniendo un informe al parecer poco alentador sobre las hordas tratando de invadir Serdín.

- Knight Master: Le aposté el almuerzo a un teniente a que lograrían completar la misión que estoy por asignarles, además de que él cree que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Elesis: Descuide, se le va a cerrar la bocota luego de ver la paliza que vamos a armar allá.

- Knight Master: Bien. Como ya deben saber, este reino recientemente ha venido siendo atacado por ordas de orcos y goblins que buscan saquear los poblados más externos, lo cual en realidad es bastante normal; pero tras el incidente con Kaze'Aze, las cosas se han puesto más difíciles de manejar, así que necesitamos su apoyo allá afuera.

- Arme: ¿Como de cuántas bestias estamos hablando?

- Knight Master: Hace una semana, les habría dicho cientos, pero después de leer el último informe, creo que ya son miles.

- Lire: ¿M-mi...miles?

- Elesis: Descuida, Lire, podemos con todos ellos. Digo, al menos ellos no se traen un mono gigante.

- Lire: Hmm... sí, tienes razón.

- Knight Master: Tal parece que están de acuerdo en encargarse ustedes.

- Elesis: Así como que las centenares de tropas que usualmente cubren son unos ineptos. Yo le entro.

- Arme: Me anoto.

- Lire: (Nuevamente emocionada) Síiiii...

- Arme: ¡Alto! ¿Y qué hacemos con Dave? (todos se voltean a verlo, él había estado detrás de ellas todo el tiempo, escuchando en silencio)

- Dave: ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

- Elesis: Es cierto... él también debería hacer algo. ¿Sabes empuñar una espada?

- Dave: Solo he mirado, nunca antes lo había intentado... ni siquiera me he interesado en practicar esgrima.

- Elesis: [Vayan a saber los dioses qué será eso...]

- Lire: Eh... ¿eres bueno con las flechas?

- Dave: Bueno... creo que no. Los únicos proyectiles que me manejo bien son las balas y las descargas de plasma, pero al menos sí tengo buena puntería.

- Arme: Ehm... ¿sabes de magia? (de pronto se da cuenta de lo estúpida que sonó su pregunta, y su expresión se pone escéptica)... no, ¿verdad?

- Dave: NPI.

- Arme: ¿Y eso qué es o significa?

- Dave: Este... no puedo decirlo en frente de una autoridad, más tarde te cuento; pero dejémoslo en que no.

- Knight Master: ...

- Elesis: Entonces supongo que no podrá venir con nosotras... ¿o sí?

- Knight Master: (Sonríe un tanto maliciosamente) NPI.

- Arme: (Confundida) ¿Qué? ¿Me perdí de algo?

- Dave: [Ay conchesu... ¡sí se lo sabía!] Bueno, supongo que puedo apoyar desde la muralla, no importa de carguero, pero algo haré.

- Lire: Aww, qué lindo.

- Arme: Apreciamos mucho tus buenas intenciones, Dave; pero...

- Knight Master / Elesis: Nah, que venga... ¿¡ah!?

- Elesis: Ok, eso fue extraño.

- Knight Master: Pues yo tampoco pienso que sea mala idea. El muchacho no conoce el reino, así que estando solo probablemente se perdería.

- Dave: [(Sarcástico) Sí, claro, qué pena por el cholo]

- Arme: Bien, vamos todos.

- Knight Master: Un carruaje les está esperando afuera.

- Elesis: Wow, ¿y ese detalle?

- Knight Master: La vez pasada no lo hice porque estaban en prueba. Ahora pueden disponen de... ciertos derechos.

- Dave: Super...

* * *

Era el mediodía, el sol lo abrasaba todo sin clemencia... y yo solo seguía pensando en el raro sueño de esta mañana: ¿Llave? ¿Ojos rojos? Y esto me llevaba a... ¿Eli? ¿Qué tendría ella que ver en algo así?... a menos que ella fuese tan piña como yo lo fui antes, claro. Estábamos en una de las grandes paredes que protegía Serdín del inhóspito exterior, en el horizonte se vislumbraban varias columnas de humo, que por lo que decían eran campamentos de orcos. No estaba del todo seguro acerca de qué podría tratar de hacer para colaborar en la defensa. De súbito, se escuchó un cuerno del otro lado, y varias ordas de criaturas verdes, grandes, musculosas y con ojos de borracho comenzaron a aproximarse a toda velocidad, arrasando con todo lo que se interpusiera en medio.

- Elesis: Bien, nuestro turno. Lire: derriba los del fondo! Arme: aplástalos con tus hechizos! Dave:... ehm... ¡improvisa! Yo me encargaré de que nadie sobreviva (tronas sus nudillos).

- Arme: (Levanta la mano) ¡Pregunta!: ¿quién te puso a cargo?

- Elesis: ¿Hay alguna brillante observación que quieras hacer ahora, niñita?

- Lire: Chicas, ahora no, por favor.

- Arme: ... Olvídalo.

Las tres heroínas saltan a la acción... yo mientras sigo pensando en ese tal Rudolf y su mensaje (o intento de mensaje). A mi alrededor se desata el caos, evidentemente quienes estaban allí ya conocían lo destructivos que eran los orcos, pues todos estaban prácticamente en pánico. Eran una espadachina, una arquera y una maga, todas de más o menos 15 años de edad, contra miles de criaturas de 2 metros y 80 kilogramos o 75 centímetros y 15 kilos.

**  
- Lire: ¡Veamos cómo les cae mi lluvia de flechas! (los orcos aullan de dolor, pero rápidamente se recuperan y siguen adelante) Hum... creí que funcionaría.

- Arme: ¡A darleee!... ¡Relámpago!

Un ataque efectivo contra los orcos acorazados, pero los goblins logran esquivar el ataque y se abalanzan sobre la maga violeta.

- Arme: Oh, oh...

- Elesis: ¡Tráguense esto! (usa espada de fuego... los goblins terminan en el suelo seriamente quemados) Jeje (voltea) ¿qué pasa, maguita? No pensé que te faltasen reflejos, al menos para huir.

- Arme: Sí, lo que digas...

- Lire: (Asustada) Ehm... ¿chicas?

- Arme: ¡Gravedad inversa!

Una cuadriga de orcos que venía a toda velocidad sobre ellas salió volando de la nada y quedó suspendida en el aire sobre sus cabezas. Ellos estaban evidentemente confundidos.

- Orcos: ¿Qué es esto?... ¡me mareo!... ¡mami!

- Arme: Ajajaja... y por eso este hechizo es de mis favoritos. Señorita Lire, ¿sería tan amable de hacer otra lluvia de flechas, por favor?

- Lire: Oye sí, pero por supuesto.

- Orcos: ¡No! ¡No por favor!... ¡No, nooooo!

- Lire: Oh sí (lanza otra lluvia)...

- Orcos: ¡Ouch!... ¡Dah!... ¡ohobohoh!... mis hijoooos... ¡Waaa!

- Elesis: Jejeje, bien hecho. hora de acabar con su sufrimiento (con tres tajos decapita a todos los orcos). Listo, 17 menos, quedan otros miles.

- Arme: Ewww... oye, que grotesca eres.

- Elesis: Esto es la guerra niña, no otro de tus cuentitos de hadas.

- Arme: ¡Oye, yo no leo esas boberías!

- Lire: ¡Tiro metálico!

- Goblin: Aeaeaeaeaeaeaeahhhh... (cae desangrado)

- Lire: ¿Van a seguir en ese plan o...? (Arme usa relámpago otra vez, mientras Elesis aprovecha y los hiere mortalmente de un corte)... ok.

* * *

- ¡Hey muchachos! ¡Ya llegó!

- ¿Qué cosa, Aldair?

- Aldair: El arma, Darwin. Nos será de ayuda mientras esas niñas nos dan algo de tiempo.

- Darwin: ¿Y qué diablos es?

- Aldair: Oh prepárate... es algo nuevo, viejo, podría cambiar las guerras por aquí para siempre.

- Darwin: Yaaa, a poco es tan genial.

- Aldair: No lo es tanto, pero sí es muy raro de verse por aquí: ¡una ametralladora automática!

- Darwin: Buen nombre ¿y qué es lo que hace?

- Aldair: Dispara proyectiles a como 100 por minuto, es letal y es a manivela. No requiere de mucho esfuerzo usarla ni cargarla, y es...

- Dave: [más obsoleta que Windows 95 con todo y el kernel]

- Aldair: ... tecnología de esos enanos sabelotodo.

- Darwin: (Muy ansioso) ¡Asombroso! ¡Sácalo!, ya quiero reventar orcos con esa cosa.

El soldado abre la caja, varios otros se acercan a ver. El arma estaba en perfecto estado... excepto por un detalle...

- Darwin: Genial, desarmada.

- Aldair: ¡Oh vamos! no debe ser tan difícil. Aplastar orcos lo vale.

* * *

- Elesis: ¡Te tengo!

- Orco: ¡Ah!

- Elesis: ¡Muere! (le clava su espada desde el hombro hasta salir por su prominente barriga)... escoria verde (la retira y persigue a otro).

- Lire: ¡Cuidado atrás! (lanza una flecha)

- Orco: ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mi ojo!

- Arme: ¡Toma! (varazo a la sien, el orco cae al suelo). Vaya, estuvo cerca, gracias Lire.

- Lire: Cuando quieras.

Habían pasado dos horas, el paisaje comenzaba a llenarse de cadáveres de varios tamaños, todos verdes. Los orcos comenzaban a desistir de su idea de invasión cuando apareció el líder.

- Capitán Orco: ¡Por mis cojones! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?

- Goblin: (Temblando de miedo) S-señor, son demasiados... ¡aaayyy! (el jefe lo toma de la cabeza con una de sus manos, su palmo alcanza como para rodearla toda y triturársela).

- Capitán Orco: ¿¡Me dices que tres mocosas humanas son demasiado para 3 legiones!?

- Goblin: Ehm... bueno, señor, esas tres mocosas ya acabaron con una...

- Capitán Orco: ¿¡Con una legión dices!? ¡ARRRRRG!

- Goblin: (Al borde del llanto) Por favor, por favor no me lastime... ¡buuuuhuuuu!

- Capitán Orco: De acuerdo (lo tira al suelo), supongo que tendré que encargarme yo. (Se ubica en un lugar más visible desde el campo de batalla) ¡Hermanos! ¡No desistan en el ataque! ¡Yo los apoyo!

- Orcos: ¡Es el capitán!... ¡Síiiiiiiiii!... ¡ARRRRG!... ¡Aplastémoslos a todos!

- Arme: Oh genial, más problemas.

- Elesis: Al menos no es un mono cachudo.

- Capitán Orco: Así que ustedes son responsables de la demora, ¿eh? Recuerden lo que les rodea niñas... (sonrisa retorcida) no lo volverán a ver.


End file.
